Shattered Love
by Justice of the People
Summary: A new slave ring called Cad'ara has kidnapped the Naboo King's daughter, leaving ObiWan, Bant, and Siri responsible for saving her. But a man from ObiWan's past reenters his life, threatening everything. Sequel to Tainted Love. XanatosObiWan
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: It's finally here! Yay! I would throw confetti if I wasn't so sure that all of you hate me for making you wait so long. It's just school, college applications, you know… but I got into all the colleges I applied for (all two), so that's cool. I've decided to go to IU rather then Northwestern, for anyone who cares. It's way cheaper, and my dad's Vietnam PoW benefits will pay full tuition on a public school. Anyway, on to the stuff you really care about…

_**Shattered Love **_

**Chapter 1**

Wait dear, a white horse is walking down my street here,  
Your words are creeping at my feet  
I fear, sunrise will come to soon and you'll disappear  
Into the haze of this city and go south...

Look out, they're coming after us with big guns,  
They're only gonna tell you all the bad things I've done  
Even if they words they say aren't true they've won,  
And I'm left here dyin' in the sun…

-Augustana

Obi-Wan

The nightmares didn't even bother him anymore; they'd been coming for so long.

If 13-year-old Obi-Wan had been asked what he'd been doing at 19, it wouldn't have been jerking awake from horrific nightmares or crying in his sleep.

And it certainly wouldn't be pining over a dead lover.

He washed his face off and dressed quickly. He had awoken to the beeping of his comlink; Qui-Gon wanted to see him in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. Something about a meeting with Mace Windu and Yoda.

_A secret mission_, Obi-Wan thought solemnly. _So many missions these days are secret, or at least enough that I can't keep track. Something's happening in the galaxy, something dark and catastrophic._

Obi-Wan couldn't express his concerns to his master; Qui-Gon would tell him to keep his concerns in the present, where they belonged.

But the present was just so painful.

He straightened his tunic and stepped out of his room, ready to fake another day.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Qui-Gon

The sunrise painted calming colors across the sky. They used to help.

There were moments, precious moments were Obi-Wan would seem normal, seem happy, and enough of these moments would occur for Qui-Gon to convince himself that the boy had recovered. However, when Qui-Gon was alone he couldn't lie to himself.

He carries Xanatos's death like a bomb; the closer he holds it the sicker with radiation he becomes, but if he drops it the world around him will collapse.

_It's only been 19 months_, Qui-Gon reminded himself. _I'm still not over Tahl's death, maybe he just needs more time._

This was hard for Qui-Gon to accept though, because if he accepted that then he'd have to accept that Obi-Wan loved Xanatos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan

"Are you familiar with the Cad'ara?" Mace Windu asked, his hands steepled and his elbows resting on his thighs.

Water trickled and flowed around the group, the calm atmosphere not matching Windu's solemn attitude. The gathering consisted of five Jedi Knights and three Padawan learners: Mace Windu, Yoda, Adi Gallia, Qui-Gon Jinn, Kit Fisto, Bant Eerin, Siri Tachi, and Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"They're an employment agency," Siri, the smart, fair-haired apprentice of Adi Gallia responded automatically. "They assist the wealthy in finding hired help."

"Assist the wealthy, they do," Yoda nodded slowly. "But hired, the help is not. Stolen, they are."

Obi-Wan started, questions tingling on the tip of his tongue. _Stolen? Slaves? In the Republic?_

Astonished faces stared at Yoda.

"A slave ring?" Qui-Gon asked incredulously. "How are they getting away with it?"

"Connections, friends, and money. It is believed that someone in the Senate, someone powerful and smart, is aiding them," Windu shook his head. "The security forces can't find any really incriminating evidence, just insubstantial suspicions, and not even enough of those to search their traveling headquarters."

"Traveling headquarters?" Bant questioned.

"A very large ship named _Abductor_," Adi informed in her smooth, calm voice.

"How fitting," Qui-Gon remarked drily. "Why haven't the families of the kidnapped persons lodged any complaints?"

"They have," Windu continued. "But it can never be pinned on Cad'ara. They've handed over lists of buyers, all of whom, of course, vouched for the company's ethics. The Security Forces thought that they had them when a large group of employees quit, but somehow that group wound up dead."

"How convenient," Kit said sarcastically. Kit was a Nautolan from Glee Anselm, giving him head tails even more sensitive than a twi'leks.

"Or inconvenient, from our standpoint," Qui-Gon agreed.

Windu nodded. "What makes these kidnappings seem even more illogical is that they're not picking up random thugs and prostitutes out of the Crimson Corridor. No, they're taking planetary leaders, famous entertainers, rich businessmen, and the like."

"Why?" Siri asked. "Those people are use to luxuries, they can't make very good slaves."

"That I do not know," Windu admitted.

"How are they getting these people away from their security?" This question came from Adi.

Windu's reply was blunt and simple. "Bounty hunters."

Irritation washed through Obi-Wan at the uttering of those two words. Bounty hunters were one group that he did not understand; how could you stand yourself if your life was built on the suffering of others?

"Brought into this problem by one such important person, the Jedi were," Yoda explained, unaware of Obi-Wan's inner rant. "Asked us to discover the truth and expose it, Senator Palpaltine has."

"Senator Palpaltine?" Siri asked.

"Of Naboo," Windu picked up the explanation. "He suspects that the daughter of the Naboo King has been kidnapped by Cad'ara."

"What is it that the senator would like us to do?" Qui-Gon asked. Obi-Wan could see that what he really wanted to know was why it called for three teams.

Windu's face grew grave. "Infiltrate the _Abductor_."

"How? If they won't let security on, then why would they let us?" Kit asked, his unblinking alien eyes watching Windu carefully.

"And it'd be impossible to break into a ship like the _Abductor_," Qui-Gon expanded upon the question.

"Break in, you will not. Walk in, you will."

The Jedi turned to look at Yoda.

"Trust Jedi, Cad'ara will not. Trust Ex-Jedi, it will."

"So we pretend to have abandoned the Jedi order?" Adi asked. "Why would they believe us?"

"You don't," Windu said evenly. "Obi-Wan, Siri, and Bant do."

"What?" The three masters stared in amazement at Windu.

"Cad'ara would never believe that three esteemed Jedi would leave the order," Windu turned to glance at Obi-Wan. "But they might believe that a young man who has already left the order before has gone down the bounty hunter route, and taken two of his friends with him."

"I'm sure there's another way," Qui-Gon said quickly, surprising Obi-Wan. "They don't need to know that we we're even Jedi-"

"They have force sensitives on their side," Windu interrupted. "We don't know who the sensitives are, but they'd know a Jedi when they felt one."

"Unofficial, this mission is. Refuse, you may," Yoda watched Qui-Gon. "Understand, we will."

_Qui-Gon doesn't trust me anymore_, Obi-Wan thought sadly. _Not by myself, at least._

The other two masters were whispering quietly with their Padawans.

"Siri and I accept," Adi said after a moment.

"So do Bant and I," Kit spoke.

Qui-Gon glanced at Obi-Wan. The boy knew that it wasn't to see what he wanted, but to get some kind of a reading on what he was thinking.

"We accept as well," Qui-Gon said hesitantly after studying Obi-Wan.

Windu nodded. "Good, then we send them tomorrow night."

Knowing the meeting was over Obi-Wan rose, ready to leave the large group and be alone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sidious

If Lord Sidious had been capable of amused laughter there would be tears streaming down his face.

"They're such fools," he said acidly. "They're pawns that aren't even aware of being on the gameboard. But Obi-Wan Kenobi… perhaps he is not as much a fool as the rest."

The dark lord of the Sith spoke to his apprentice. The Iridonian was fearsome even in his youth, and it gave Sidious a great deal of pleasure to think how the Jedi and imbecilic Security Forces would squirm when they saw him fully matured into a man.

"And Xanatos?" His apprentice asked, clearly jealous of the idea that someone might be of more use to his master then himself.

The side of Sidious's mouth twisted into the semblance of a smile. "Now that Telosian is very interesting indeed, but he may be too talented and too clever for his own good. Someday he may fall out of favor with me, but his brilliance is useful now."

The sunset glittered across the shimmering buildings of Coruscant. Many people claim that Coruscant's sunsets are the most beautiful in the galaxy, but Sidious could not see it.

"Besides," he continued, blackening the screen and turning to face his prized student. "Who else can seduce the good-hearted Obi-Wan away from his precious temple and his dear, doomed friends?" Sidious turned to face the dark window once again. "The war is coming fast upon the horizon, Maul. I'm moving my pieces into place, and I want the best tools to move against the Order. And who better to bring them down but their own fallen Jedi?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**: For any of you confused about the timeline, I'll try to elaborate. Obi-Wan is 19 in this story, which means that it's taking place six years before the events of Episode 1. So I guess that wasn't much of an elaboration, but still. Anyway, let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, except Cad'ara, Gannen, Zarn, Salma… and I guess a few other things, but nothing that looks familiar. 

**A/N**: What? No, it hasn't been a month! Come on, really I think you guys are mistaken! Well, in my defense, I have school and crap to deal with, and I'm in AP classes so you know… and I was going to update yesterday, but the Super Bowl was on! You can't fault me for that! The widescreen downstairs was calling to me! I skipped school today for you guys…

**Chapter 2**

Change my mind or help me to try  
Im afraid and I'm not satisfied  
In this state I shall not remain

I don't want to go, but if I die young  
Fill my empty room with the sun  
Fill my empty room with the sun

-Marjorie Fair

Obi-Wan

He wasn't sure if he wanted to know where the Jedi got their disguises.

The black battle garb and heavy boots – heavier then his Jedi ones, at least – were all standard issue and new. His mask, however, was not. The heavy duracrete mask covered the left side of his face, decreasing to a jagged slash just above his mouth. The back was covered in a strange material that suctioned to his face the minute it touched skin. Windu had assured him that if he used water the mask would just slide off, but Obi-Wan wasn't completely convinced. The mask was scratched and had a blaster hole just below the glowing red eye cover, leaving Obi-Wan to wonder about it's previous owner's present condition. If it's previous owner had a present condition, that was.

The eye covering was really the only useful part of the mask, in Obi-Wan's opinion. With a voice command it could change to infrared and the like. He was actually given the mask to sharpen his appearance and make him look crueler, but that didn't meant that he wasn't going to use it to it's full potential.

"Look at us," Siri said, staring at the red eye of his mask and hugging her exposed midriff. "We certainly don't look like Jedi."

The three masters and their apprentices were inside Adi's quarters preparing for the mission. The masters were going to stay on a ship just out of the radar of the _Abductor_, in case they were needed. They held the responsibility of being their Padawans information sources.

"You can't stand like that," Adi said, calmly tugging Siri's arms away from her stomach. "You can't let them know that you're uncomfortable in your new role."

Siri's mouth became a grim line of determination. Obi-Wan knew that she wanted to demand a real shirt instead of some short, one strapped piece of cloth, but she wouldn't. She was too dedicated, and sometimes Obi-Wan envied her.

"Siri's confidence isn't the only problem," Qui-Gon spoke carefully. He touched Obi-Wan's braid. "We need to cut this."

"What?" Obi-Wan demanded, pulling out of his reach. "You can't cut my braid!"

Qui-Gon shook his head. "You know that I don't want, but no ex-Jedi would keep theirs. We can't just leave it if you want this mission to be a success."

A lump rose in Obi-Wan's throat. He hadn't thought of his braid.

_If they cut it, I won't feel like a Jedi anymore._

_But I'll have Siri and Bant; they'll remind me of who I really am. I can do this._

Obi-Wan nodded, swallowing down the dry lump.

The cool metal of the shears felt foreboding as they touched his skin. With a clink he felt his braid fall away, then Qui-Gon cut off his ponytail.

Qui-Gon laid the cut away hair on the table in front of him, looking as distraught as Obi-Wan when he did it.

"It will grow back," Qui-Gon said soothingly.

_But it won't be the same_; Obi-Wan stared at the braid in front of him. _I've been growing that for years as a symbol of my dedication._

Bant touched his shoulder, a full helmet covering her salmon skin and silvery eyes. Every few minutes the mask released vapor to keep her healthy; they doubted that Cad'ara would go out of its way for her comfort.

Adi's comlink signaled and she spoke into it softly before clicking off. "Your ship is ready."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Qui-Gon

_I know he can do this, but I'm not sure if I can._

He watched his apprentice's ship fire-up and shoot out of the docking bay, Bant and Siri aboard with him.

The last time I was separated from him was when he needed me the most, and because I wasn't there to protect him he got wrapped in Xanatos's lies.

Qui-Gon was completely sure that they were indeed lies. _Xanatos doesn't have a heart to love with, not anymore. He was using Obi-Wan to get revenge on me._

_But he's dead_, Qui-Gon reminded himself. _A dead man can't hurt Obi-Wan anymore. The boy will recover, and everything will be alright in the end._

He knew that Obi-Wan was going to make a great knight, and the setback on Tarria wasn't going to hinder that. The young man just needed a little bit more time.

Qui-Gon had decided not to tell the council what happened between Xanatos and Obi-Wan, they didn't need to know. It was now a well-kept secret between Bant, Obi-Wan, and himself, one that was never brought up.

_I won't be far, I can help him if he needs me_, Qui-Gon assured himself of this as he followed Kit and Adi to their own ship.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bant

"Do you think they'll believe us?" the young Mon Calamari asked.

"With the story that we have? Yes," Siri answered. "But anyone who stares at me for more then five seconds is going to feel my ex-Jedi wrath."

Bant smiled. Siri was beautiful, and she hated it; the outfit that the master's had given Siri only accented her good looks, leaving her something to gawk at. Bant just hoped that she didn't actually beat up any employees aboard the _Abductor_.

_They both seem so calm_, Bant wondered silently. _They're so much more experienced then me._

The youngest of the group, though not by much, Bant had never been on a mission alone. She hadn't been Kit's apprentice all that long, and before that her master had been Tahl. Tahl had continuously left her behind when she went on missions, and sometimes Bant wondered if, had she been there, she could have saved her master's life on New Apsolon.

_No_, Bant silently chided herself. _I must not dwell._

But it was hard to keep one's mind from becoming wrapped in past what ifs.

She glanced at Obi-Wan and silently wondered if he was really as strong emotionally as he'd like her and Siri to believe.

_He was once_, she thought sadly. _But a part of him died with Xanatos. He may not realize it, but he's only a fragile shadow of what he once was._

Sorrow was not an emotion that Bant allowed herself to be accustomed to, but she felt it frequently nonetheless. And never as greatly as when she contemplated how much her best friend had lost.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan

The _Abductor_ stank.

And it wasn't the usual stench that accompanied those kinds of barges. It was sterile, like a surgeon's operating room. It reeked of alcohol and antiseptic. It was the unnerving, emotionless place of a doctor whose patients expected to leave missing valuable organs and limbs. There was no comfort in the cleanliness, and it left Obi-Wan feeling cold and alone.

I shouldn't have expected any different, it's a business that caters to the rich and powerful by selling them slaves.

They stepped off their traveling vessel and into a shining hangar. At the far end of the room sat a long, duracrete desk with a strict, thin woman behind it. Obi-Wan, Siri, and Bant approached her with carefully measured saunters.

"You're the new bounty hunters?" The woman asked in a clipped tone without looking up from her datapad.

It wasn't really a question, but Obi-Wan nodded once curtly anyway.

The attendant smoothed back some invisible ruffle in her brown bun and finally looked at them. "I'll take you to see Gannen S'ara and Varn Cad'ack. They've been expecting you."

Obi-Wan recognized the names, they were the Corellian owners of Cad'ara, the sons of rich businessmen who knew how to grease palms and call on favors. A rumor said that there was a third owner, but the Jedi couldn't find any substantial evidence of this.

"My name is Salma, feel free to ask me for anything you may require." The disguised Jedi followed Salma's brisk walk out of the hangar.

Nothing really changed as they moved through the ship; every hallway had the same tidy look to it. There were no open doors and every room appeared to be locked up tightly.

"I assume the three of you know the description for the job that we've hired you?" Salma asked, but continued without waiting for an answer. "You won't be assisting in captures, but rather in keeping the prisoners here aboard the _Abductor_. We've had two escapees in the last month, which cost us not only a customer refund but also a fee for breaking the contract. We couldn't find them again, you see."

"So we'll be security guards?" Siri asked, adding a layer of disgust into her voice. "That doesn't sound very… _exciting_."

Salma turned to them and lifted her mouth in what appeared to be a smile, but it was stiff and didn't suit her. "Our prisoners are either one of two people, the first being the rich, diplomatic type who are too scared to even breathe while in their cells, and the second being the smart people who fought their own way to the power they have achieved. Those are the ones that we need to worry about, and enough of them come aboard that it's a problem."

"And you can't have them escaping," Siri nodded in agreement. "They could tell the galaxy about your company."

Salma waved her hand dismissively. "Let them, they can't prove anything. Important people have tried, but we have a powerful backing."

Obi-Wan mentally applauded Siri, she had gotten them necessary information while still keeping their cover strong. Two things were clear now: They'd need more then a few freed prisoners to shut down Cad'ara, and Cad'ara had an unknown benefactor that they needed to worry about.

"No," Salma continued, turning and walking once again. "It's not fear for our company, it's the loss of profits that have convinced us to hire you."

It was only a few minutes longer before they all stood outside a set of large doors. Salma reached forward and pressed a buzzer, and the doors slid open a moment later.

The room wasn't the lavish office that Obi-Wan was expecting, but the cold and precise set-up of the rest of the ship. There were still sofas on one end of the large room, and two duracrete desks on the other end. There were no pictures and no unnecessary comforts.

Sitting on one sofa was, presumably, the owners, a man with dark brown hair and a blonde.

"We're glad you could make it," the dark haired man said.

_This doesn't seem right_, Obi-Wan warned himself internally. _'We're glad you could make it'? There's something wrong here…_

Obi-Wan felt Siri and Bant looking at each other. They felt it too.

Nonetheless, they had a charade to keep up, so Obi-Wan proffered his hand. "We never miss a good business opportunity."

The man stood and reached for Obi-Wan's hand, a wide smile on his face. "Nor do we."

Obi-Wan felt the man's movement before he saw it. A blaster flipped into the dark haired stranger's hand, and Obi-Wan grabbed his lightsaber. From the corner of his eye he saw the blonde man leap at Siri and Bant, and Salma slip out of the room.

The man fired his blaster with perfect precision, but not perfect enough for a Jedi. Obi-Wan twirled his lightsaber and deflected the bolts easily. The attacker went to shift positions for a better angle and Obi-Wan used his distraction to fall to the ground and kick out. The heel of his boot landed firmly against the man's knee, and he tumbled to the ground. On his way down Obi-Wan smacked his temple, rendering him unconscious.

He turned to look at Siri and Bant, but they didn't need his help. The blonde was already pinned to the ground, Siri's knee in the small of his back.

"Why did you attack us?" Obi-Wan demanded.

"Because we paid them too."

Obi-Wan turned around in time to see the wall slide open and two distinguished looking men step out.

"You'd be shocked what people would do for money," A brown haired man with sea-green eyes said. "But then again, maybe you wouldn't. You are, after all, a Jedi abandoner turned bounty hunter. My name is Gannen S'ara."

"Which would make me Varn Cad'ack," the light-haired man next to him said. "And the man you have pinned to the ground is my bodyguard."

Siri didn't release her grip on their attacker. "And?" She demanded.

Varn smiled widely at her. "We only had them attack you because we wanted a demonstration of your skills. Please, let him go." There was no pleading in his voice, but no demand either. He sounded as cheerful as if he was making a lunch date.

"Yes," Gannen agreed. "We now see that your skills are acceptable for the positions we're offering you. No further tests are necessary."

Siri glared at them a moment longer before letting go of the man and standing. He stumbled to his feet and went to stand next to his employers, trying to scrape up some dignity.

"There there," Gannen said, slapping the bodyguard on the back. "Nothing to feel bad about, we didn't expect you to beat them."

"Enough," Obi-Wan snapped in a harsh voice, hoping that he sounded like a bounty hunter. "We don't like games."

Gannen studied him with his piercing green eyes, and then lifted one side of his mouth wryly. "But I so love games. I think that you could learn to love them too, with some _help_."

Obi-Wan stiffened and could have sworn that he heard Siri bite back a laugh.

_Is he flirting with me?_

Varn and Gannen glanced at each other, and then Varn spoke. "If you insist, we'll get straight down to salaries and assignments."

"We'll have plenty of time later to play," Gannen added, still smiling.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow Obi-Wan," Siri said sweetly when the three of them were alone. "I had no idea you were so… _appealing_."

Obi-Wan glared at her. Throughout the entire meeting Gannen had made comments to him that sounded innocent, but his tone implied otherwise.

"Drop it," he ordered.

She smiled at him. "But I so _love_ games."

Bant giggled softly through her helmet.

"Whose side are you on?" He demanded, looking at Bant.

"Right now?" Bant asked. "I'm a neutral party."

"She saw it to," Siri laughed. "She saw that look he gave you."

"It had nothing to do with me," Obi-Wan defended. "You know those types of people."

"Oh I do," Siri agreed. "But that _look_."

She and Bant burst into laughter and Obi-Wan stood and walked toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Bant asked.

"To get some fresh air," Obi-Wan answered, glaring at them.

"That's what he wants us to think," Siri said in a conspiratorial whisper that she wanted Obi-Wan to hear. "Secretly he's meeting up with Gannen and they're going to confess their undying love for each other."

Bant giggled again and Obi-Wan stormed out.

His boots clicked on the metallic floor of the _Abductor_. He silently hoped that they were leaving scuffmarks, anything to desecrate the immaculate ship.

Then it hit him.

A familiar rush in the force. It rolled across him like a tidal wave on Manaan, and for a moment he couldn't breathe.

A figure appeared at the end of the hallway, then quickly turned and hurried off.

"Hey!" Obi-Wan shouted, running after him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**: Dun dun dun. I had some trouble writing this chapter, Siri refuses to remain IC. (Glares) WHY DO YOU HATE ME? I'm still not sure if I got her right. I'm not a huge Siri fan, as some of you might already know. I don't really hate her, it's more I hate the relationship that she and Obi-Wan have in Secrets of the Jedi. It just seemed so clichéd to me, very _Pride and Prejudice_, if that makes sense to any of you. I actually like her character, she reminds me of Tahl. Anyway, if anyone has any advise for how I can make her better please let me know. Please review, thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, except Cad'ara, Gannen, Zarn, Salma… and I guess a few other things, but nothing that looks familiar.

**Chapter 3**

Face to face, each classic case.  
We shadow box and double cross,  
Yet need the chase.

A license to love, insurance to hold.  
Melts all your memories and change into gold.  
His eyes are like angels' but his heart is cold.

No need to ask.  
He's a smooth operator,  
smooth operator,  
smooth operator,  
smooth operator.

-Sade

Obi-Wan

"Stop!" The young Jedi shouted at the retreating man.

The stranger quickened his pace and ducked through an open door. Obi-Wan followed swiftly and found that he had the other man cornered in a small sitting room.

"_You_," Obi-Wan practically hissed.

"No," the man said, letting out a nervous laugh. "You're mistaken, not me. I don't even know what you're talking about, who are you?"

"Gerrith, right?" Obi-Wan asked, ignoring the blatant lies. "You were one of the mercenaries on Tarria. Xan-" Obi-Wan choked on the name. "You were hired to help create the d'yirk."

Gerrith's shoulders slumped. "Yes, it's me. I guess I just wasn't capable of hiding from such a talented force sensitive as yourself."

Obi-Wan waved his hand dismissively at Gerrith's sycophantism. "There's no point in sucking up to me."

The second-rate bounty hunter visibly flinched when Obi-Wan waved his hand. "I just know how violent ex-Jedi can be."

Obi-Wan immediately remembered the role he was playing.

_I had forgotten myself, _he though miserably_. Even in death Xanatos's memory can make me do that. _

"What are you doing here?" Obi-Wan asked, pulling himself out of reverie.

"Well you know, a man's got to eat."

"You work here?" Obi-Wan asked incredulously. "Why do people keep _hiring_ you? If I recall your skills correctly, I wouldn't be too pleased with your service."

Gerrith fidgeted uncomfortably. "It's loyalty and all that… contracts… one good job… I've got to go." Gerrith ducked around Obi-Wan nervously and ran out of the room.

_What was that about?_

There was one thing Obi-Wan knew for sure; that surge in the force he felt was not from Gerrith.

_So who was it?_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Bant

"Maybe we teased him too much," Bant glanced uneasily at the door. Obi-Wan had been gone for too long.

"He's fine," Siri replied distractedly. She was looking over some datapads that listed the prisoners presently aboard the _Abductor_. "Look, the King of Naboo's daughter _is_ here."

Bant sighed. "Why hasn't he come back yet?"

"Maybe he found a clue to Cad'ara's mysterious benefactor."

"Or maybe something happened to him."

Siri glanced up from her work. "No one onboard has any reason to hurt Obi-Wan, and if they had somehow discovered our secret they would have come after us as well."

The Mon Calamarian shuffled her feet impatiently. "Unless they're biding their time."

With a sigh Siri pushed a fair lock of hair behind her ear. "Why would they do that?"

"I don't know," Bant admitted. She paced a few steps across the small room before continuing. "I'm going to go find him."

Siri nodded. "Go if you're worried, but I'm sure he's fine. Keep an eye out for Gannen and Varn; I'd like to know when they rest so we can contact our masters."

Bant quietly agreed and left the room.

She hated the ship; it was dry, lonely, and dark. Not the best of combinations for anyone, especially for someone use to warm, humid air.

It was always so empty, and it made her nervous.

She didn't dare call for Obi-Wan loudly, afraid of the attention she might attract. Instead she walked down randomly selected hallways, keeping a wary eye out for strangers.

But she wasn't careful enough.

It was over before she knew what had happened. Her helmet was suddenly ripped off her head from behind, and her upper arms were gripped roughly. She could feel her salmon skin bruising.

"So it_ is _you," a deep voice behind her spoke. "I thought I recognized that fish odor."

A chill ran down her spine.

"No…"

A harsh laugh interrupted her plea.

"Oh yes."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Siri

_Senators, princesses, diplomats, celebrities… this place is filled with the types of people that shouldn't be kidnapped. These people should be impossible to get near, so how are they doing it?_

The opening doors interrupted her thoughts.

"Did you feel the darkness?" Obi-Wan demanded.

Siri glanced up sharply. "What are you talking about?"

"I felt a dark surge in the force about fifteen minutes ago, did you feel it?"

The girl shook her head, distressed. "No I didn't. I haven't felt anything obviously evil."

Obi-Wan sighed. "I don't know what it was."

She glanced behind him before speaking. "Is Bant not with you?"

"No, is she missing?" Fear gripped Obi-Wan.

_I hope she hasn't been hurt. Who knows what the force was trying to tell me. It could have been about her._

"She said that she was going to find you," Siri told him, then raised an eyebrow. "I suppose this means that now you'll be rushing after her."

Obi-Wan smiled at Siri. "Protect the base while I'm gone."

"Yeah right," Siri mumbled as he left.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bant

Her attacker released his grip and she fell roughly to the floor.

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised; it never takes the Jedi long to stick their noses where they don't belong."

Bant shuffled away from him and stumbled to her feet.

"Xanatos," she was breathless and shaking. "You can't be here. You're dead."

He smiled maliciously at her, his teeth gleaming in the darkness. "I suppose I am, but I've died before."

She shivered, but held her ground. "What are you doing here? What do you want?"

Raising an eyebrow, he studied her fearful stance. "I'm a businessman, I go where business is."

She crossed her trembling arms. "And this has nothing to do with… anything else?"

_I can't let him know that Obi-Wan's here to_, she admonished herself. _Who knows what would happen._

Xanatos smiled at her again. "Everything I do has a bigger plan."

"Well leave the Jedi out of it," Bant snapped.

"Is that a threat?"

She purposefully lifted her chin and met Xanatos eye to eye, though he was much taller than her. She was careful to keep her voice steady.

"Sounds like it."

She had expected him to be angry, or at least irritated, but instead he continued to smile mockingly.

"I suppose that threat refers to one Jedi in particular."

Her blood ran cold. "Leave him _alone_ or I swear…"

"What will you do?" Xanatos demanded. "What could you possibly do that would effect me in any way?"

_Like I know_, Bant thought brokenly.

"You don't want to know," she threatened.

He laughed openly this time. "So many words, and no results. Just like a Jedi."

Xanatos strolled past her with long strides, clearly finished with their conversation.

"Remember what I said," Bant called after him with more bravado then she felt.

Xanatos waved his hand in the air dismissively without turning to look at her. "Don't worry, I have it stored away," he responded facetiously.

Bant leaned against the wall to steady her trembling legs.

_What do I tell Obi-Wan?_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan

"Bant?" He called softly, glancing up and down the hallway. "Bant?"

And then it was there again, the rush of darkside. His legs nearly gave out beneath him, but he stayed upright.

_What _is_ that?_

"Bant?" He called again, a little more frantic this time.

"Obi-Wan!" Bant appeared behind him. She threw her arms around him as soon as she was close enough.

"Are you alright?" Obi-Wan asked, surprised by the embrace.

She released him and nodded. "I was just worried."

"Me too, Siri didn't know where you went and I was afraid something had happened. I felt a surge in the darkside, did you feel it?"

Bant's eyes clouded for a moment, as if she was troubled. She quickly shook her head.

"No," she said swiftly. "I didn't. Let's go back to the room before Siri goes missing too," she laughed, but it sounded forced.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Obi-Wan asked again, worry evident in his voice.

"Yes," she smiled up at him. "Let's go."

Obi-Wan followed her down the hallway. She seemed different somehow, more nervous maybe. But he couldn't figure out why…

His pondering was interrupted when he walked into her back. She had stopped abruptly in front of him, but she didn't seem to notice their collision.

"Obi-Wan?" She asked tentatively.

"Yes?"

"What is the worst thing in the whole galaxy that could happen to you?" She kept her back to him when she asked.

"What kind of a question is that?" Obi-Wan asked, smiling.

"I really want an answer," she said softly.

_What's going on?_

"I don't know," Obi-Wan said carefully. "I haven't really thought about it. Why do you ask?"

She shrugged, then turned and smiled weakly at him. "Just curious."

Obi-Wan studied her face carefully. "Is there something you should tell me?"

Bant quickly shook her head. "No."

And he knew that she was lying.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I see that you've decided to return to me," Siri snapped when they entered. She sounded irritated, but Obi-Wan knew that she was faking it.

He grinned at her, though he still felt uneasy about Bant's behavior. "Find anything fascinating amongst the prisoners' documents?"

"Yes, no thanks to you," Siri returned the banter.

"You actually found something?"

"No," Siri sighed. "It was interesting to see so many familiar names on one ship, but other than that everything looks as expected. However, you guys did miss something."

Bant and Obi-Wan looked at her expectantly.

"Varn and you're boyfriend want to see us as soon as possible," Siri said sweetly.

Obi-Wan sighed. "One of these days…"

She laughed. "I'm sorry, I suppose it's not _your _fault that you're irresistible."

Bant giggled behind him.

"First of all, stop ganging up on me," Obi-Wan ordered. "Second of all, as soon as possible is _now_, so let's go and see what they want."

"You mean besides you?" Siri batted her eyelashes.

_This is going to be a long trip._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bant

_I can't believe I lied to him. I've _never_ lied to him before._

_But it's for the best, maybe Xanatos won't bother him. Maybe he never really loved him, and he'll stay away from him now._

She watched Siri and Obi-Wan as they teased each other on their short journey to meet with Gannen and Varn.

_But which would be more painful for Obi-Wan – thinking Xanatos is dead and gone or having him return?_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan

"You summoned us, sirs?" Obi-Wan asked respectfully when they entered the barren office that didn't suit their employers' vibrant personalities.

"Yes, we did," Gannen said with his ever-present smile. "Our elusive third member to the trio should be here any minute, and it might be your only chance to meet him."

Varn nodded in agreement. "For someone who seems so omnipotent, he is never around. You should most certainly say hello."

Obi-Wan saw Bant stiffen out of the corner of his eye.

_What's that about?_

He glanced at his partners before nodding. He already knew that it was vital for them to stay and meet the third owner, especially if he could help them learn more about the mysterious force backing the company. But the "ex-Jedi" had to give the semblance of indifference.

"Excellent," Gannen said before focusing on Obi-Wan. "And perhaps afterward…"

Varn saved Obi-Wan by elbowing Gannen gently. "He's here."

Sure enough the doors slid open as if on cue.

And Obi-Wan's stability came crashing down.

He felt, and suddenly recognized, the rush of force he had been experiencing. He didn't have to look, but he did anyway. He wasn't sure if he was hoping his eyes would prove him wrong or right, but at least they'd prove _something_.

Xanatos was exactly as he had remembered. His cobalt blue eyes were sharp and intelligent, his features handsome and distinguished, and a knowing smile was painted on his face. He loved to make a cinematic entrance.

Obi-Wan's heart wrenched in two and he almost stopped breathing. Xanatos looked as good – if not better – then he had before Tarria. It was as if nothing had happened.

As if losing Obi-Wan didn't matter at all.

_If he has no pain to show then he won't see mine either_, Obi-Wan promised himself.

Obi-Wan bit the inside of his cheek and diverted his eyes from Xanatos and back to Varn and Gannen.

"Illustrious friend Xanatos!" Varn called exuberantly.

Siri sucked in her breath sharply. Obi-Wan knew that she didn't recognize Xanatos on sight, but she most certainly knew his name. After his attack on the Temple every Jedi knew his name.

"We're pleased that you found time to deign us with the honor of you presence," Varn continued. "We have some employees here that are brethren of yours, abandoners of the same order and religion…"

"We've met," Xanatos interrupted, his own smile never faltering as he joined the group's midst. "Actually, young Bant Eerin and I shared a conversation earlier."

Despite himself Obi-Wan glanced sharply at Bant. He couldn't see her face behind the helmet, but he could feel her guilt.

_And she should be guilty_, he thought bitterly. _How could she keep this from me?_

_She was trying to protect me_, the calm, rational part of his mind said. _I forgive her._

Obi-Wan really did forgive her; it was Xanatos who would get no clemency. The only reason that he had even brought up speaking with Bant was to toy with Obi-Wan's head, like he always did.

_Maybe he never really loved me at all._

His heart protested, but he couldn't really deny the possibility.

"I've only heard of Siri Tachi," Xanatos continued, indicating Siri with a hand. "But Obi-Wan and I go way back. My former master trained him as well."

As he spoke he laid a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder, but it did not feel loving or comforting, just invading. A tingling sensation ran down his shoulder and left arm and for a moment he thought they might go numb. He resisted the urge to pull away from the touch that was already too familiar. And that he already longed for too much.

"How interesting," Gannen commented as he eyed Xanatos's hand with a hint of jealousy.

"We need to go," Bant spoke suddenly. "We apologize, but we have work to do. Security checks and all that."

Gannen and Varn seemed surprised by her outburst, but Xanatos did not.

"By all means," he said calmly.

The three Jedi turned and walked toward the door.

"Obi-Wan."

The young man froze, his legs completely unwilling to obey his command to move. That was the first time that Xanatos had addressed him. He turned to look at his Ex-lover.

"Why don't you stay and let them run the checks?" Xanatos asked, raising an eyebrow. "Surely it won't take all three of you."

His expression was unreadable, and Obi-Wan didn't want to suffer his apathy all night. He already knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep as it was.

"No thank you," he shook his head and followed Siri and Bant without another word.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How could you?" he demanded, glaring at Bant the moment they were in their private room.

Bant gripped the helmet that she had taken off. "I was hoping that he'd leave you be."

"That _Xanatos_ would leave me be? Did you really think that was going to happen?"

Bant stared at the ground, pain etched on her face.

"Down Obi-Wan," Siri said, laying a hand on Bant's shoulder. "I know that you've had problems with Xanatos in the past, but she didn't mean to hurt you."

Obi-Wan almost snapped at Siri too, but he stopped himself.

_She wouldn't understand, she doesn't know about Tarria. Only Bant, Qui-Gon, and I do. But she's right, Bant wasn't trying to hurt me._

He stepped forward and pulled Bant into a hug. "I'm sorry."

"No," she said shakily. "I'm sorry. I should have told you."

"You wanted to protect me."

"But I _know_ what happened."

Obi-Wan shushed her hurriedly, ignoring Siri's questioning glance.

_I was right before, this is going to be the longest mission ever._

_And painful, because I've never felt so used._

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N**: Yay, quick update this time! Or at least, quick compared to the last. The next one should be up shortly as well, though I can't promise anything for the ones after that. So a few weeks ago I found out that "Xanatos" means "Death" in Greek. I was pretty excited. Anyway, please review and I hope you enjoyed the angsty Obi-Wan chappie!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Do you cry out in your sleep  
All my feelings exposed?  
Get a taste in my mouth  
As desperation takes hold  
Is it something so good  
Just can't function no more?  
When love, love will tear us apart again

-Joy Division

Siri

"Qui-Gon won't be very happy about this," Adi Gallia said crisply over the comm feed.

"I don't think anyone's too thrilled," Siri mumbled to herself as she glanced at Obi-Wan.

He was sitting in a chair as far away from Siri and Bant as he could manage in the confined room and staring at the wall. He hadn't moved from that position since he'd apologized to Bant for shouting at her about Xanatos.

_What's his problem? So Xanatos is back, it's nothing we can't deal with._

"Is there anything else to report?" Adi asked.

Siri smiled. "One of the owners has a little crush on Obi-Wan, if that's worth anything."

"Siri!" Obi-Wan snapped.

Adi was silent for a moment. "Excellent."

"What?" Obi-Wan demanded. "What could possibly be excellent about this?"

"Encourage him, you can use any affection he might have for you to your advantage. You're one on a mission, and nothing is too embarrassing or uncomfortable for a Jedi."

Obi-Wan sighed and glared at Siri. "Yes master."

"Good, is that all?"

"Is Qui-Gon there with you?" Obi-Wan spoke suddenly.

"No," Adi responded. "He and Kit are interviewing that family members of the kidnapped."

Obi-Wan punched his leg in frustration. "Have him contact me as soon as he gets in."

"You know we can't do that. If we don't maintain comm silence except on scheduled times then we run the risk of being discovered. I'll make sure that he's here for the next communication, but that's all I can do," Adi said unapologetically.

Siri studied Obi-Wan's face.

_Why does he look so upset? The entire galaxy is going to come to an end over Xanatos. He knows the importance of this mission._

"You'll have to be patient," Adi said, with a hint of sympathy this time. Siri knew that she understood Obi-Wan's distress, but he needed to handle it without Qui-Gon.

_What's the big deal about this ex-Jedi anyway?_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan

He had a nightmare.

_He was preparing for their mission against Cad'ara, but he was alone. The color had been drained from the world around him._

"_Cut your braid Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon had said. "It will be fine."_

_But he wasn't there now, and Obi-Wan was left do to it alone._

_The shears were cumbersome and larger than his hands, but somehow he managed to get them close enough to his head to clip his braid off. It fell to the ground in a tangle._

_He released a breath, then felt a chilling liquid run down his neck. Frantically he rubbed his hand against his neck, and it came back deep red._

No_, He tried to say the word, but he couldn't. All he could do was scream as the blood dripped down his body and pooled around his feet until the entire floor was deep crimson._

_And no one came._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xanatos

Being near him again was strange.

They were both putting on airs for the people around them, and they had to act like Tarria didn't happen.

That was hard.

_It was for the best_, Xanatos said. _Alone we can be ourselves. At least, he can. I can only reveal so much for the time being, but he'll understand when it's over._

_It is, afterall, for him._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan

It was hard to look for someone and avoid someone else at the same time.

_What is Xanatos doing here?_

Obi-Wan knew the obvious answer: Xanatos liked wealth and power, and he was gaining more of both from Cad'ara. But there was more, there had to be. And Obi-Wan was afraid that it had to do with him.

_But_, the young Jedi told himself, _judging by Xanatos's actions last night, I could be very mistaken. Maybe he was using me._

There was, however, one person that might have some answers.

Obi-Wan found him in the same empty sitting room where their last confrontation had been.

Gerrith sat fast asleep. His legs were propped on a simple table and his chair was leaned back. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and kicked the chair, waking Gerrith and transforming him into a heap on the floor. Obi-Wan knew that, as a Jedi, he shouldn't have done that. Really he was too annoyed to be a Jedi.

"I asked you point blank," he said to Gerrith in a chillingly calm voice. "I asked who you were working for, and you gave me the run around."

Gerrith stared up at Obi-Wan's angry face and fumbled with his words. "I'm… I'm just trying to finish out my contract with Xanatos. We aren't supposed to tell anyone he's on board."

"We?" Obi-Wan demanded.

With a groan Gerrith placed his head in his hands. "I shouldn't have said that."

"How many? Are they employees of Xanatos alone, or do they work for Cad'ara?"

"Come on," Gerrith shook his head. "Give me a break here."

Obi-Wan grabbed the front of his tunic and jerked him to his feet. "Tell me _now_."

"Hey!" Gerrith said, struggling against Obi-Wan's grip. "I've got a family!"

"No you don't."

"Well I might someday."

Obi-Wan tightened his grip. "Then talk fast."

"We all work for Cad'ara," Gerrith answered. "But rumor has it Xanatos is running some other project. Something big."

"What is it?" Obi-Wan asked, releasing his grip on Gerrith.

Gerrith shook his head. "How should I know? Not like he confides in me. Besides, even if I did know I wouldn't tell you. You don't know what Xanatos would do to me!"

Obi-Wan thought back to Xanatos's human sacrifices to the Sith, and sighed. "Yes, I do."

He left Gerrith without further questioning; he could find the bounty hunter later if he needed to.

Once in the hallway Obi-Wan rested his forehead on the cool wall, thinking about what his next step would be.

"Miss me?" Warm hands fell on Obi-Wan's shoulders and a voice purred in his ear.

The Jedi brought his elbow back sharply, hitting the other man in his abdomen. Obi-Wan pulled away from the grasp and looked at his harasser.

Who was not Xanatos.

"Gannen?" Obi-Wan said, surprised and disappointed.

Gannen nodded, clutching his stomach. "I've been greeted better."

"I'm sorry," Obi-Wan said immediately. "I thought you were – I thought you were someone else."

_How could I confuse him with Xanatos? Gannen's hands were warm, and Xanatos's are always cold._

Gannen straightened and rubbed his stomach. "I should be happy that we hired a mercenary who knows how to take care of himself."

"And in my defense," Obi-Wan said with a slight smile. "You did sneak up on me."

Returning the smile, Gannen shrugged. "I was going for that mysterious effect, it seems to work for Xanatos."

Obi-Wan felt like Gannen had been the one to elbow _him_, but the other man didn't seem to notice. "One day I'd like to run into one of his lovers and see what makes him so appealing."

"Yes," Obi-Wan agreed carefully. "It would be interesting to meet one of his _lovers_."

Gannen looked at him curiously. "Are you alright?"

Obi-Wan nodded stiffly. "I'm fine. Anyway, I'm sorry about hitting you."

"Think nothing of it," Gannen said before pausing pensively. "But you know, you could make it up to me."

Obi-Wan eyed him suspiciously, but waited.

"Join me for dinner in my suite tonight," Gannen grinned widely at him. "It'd be an honor."

"I don't know," Obi-Wan said as a thousand conflicting emotions assaulted him. "You're my employer."

"For tonight I won't be. Come now Obi-Wan, it'll fun."

_Adi did tell me to encourage him._

Obi-Wan studied Gannen's face before nodding. "It couldn't hurt."

"Excellent," Gannen said. "Then I'll see you tonight."

He ran his hand against Obi-Wan's as he left the room. Obi-Wan sunk down until he was sitting on the ground once Gannen was out of sight.

_What am I doing?_

"Obi-Wan."

An excited chill ran down his spine, but he suppressed it. He didn't even have to look; there was no mistake this time.

"I've been looking for you," Xanatos said.

Anger erased the rush from before. "It's not like I'm hard to fine. I didn't die or anything," Obi-Wan answered, his back to the dark Jedi still.

"Don't be like that," Xanatos said calmly as he bent down and ran his index finger along Obi-Wan's jaw line. Obi-Wan jerked away from his touch and jumped to his feet.

"How should I be?" he demanded.

"I thought we were past this flinching everytime I touch you," Xanatos commented, raising an eyebrow.

Obi-Wan's eyes narrowed. "Don't change the subject, you always do that."

Xanatos reached for the younger man, but he moved away again. "I just want things to be the way they were," the ex-Jedi sighed.

"Well they can't be," Obi-Wan raised his voice into a shout, not caring who heard. "You let me think you were dead!"

Xanatos glanced down the hall quickly. "Someone will hear you."

"It doesn't matter," Obi-Wan turned so his back was once again facing Xanatos. "You vanished for nearly two years and you expect me to welcome you with open arms? You didn't leave me any trace."

"I did," Xanatos argued. "I left you that note on Tarrian paper, remember?"

"I didn't know if that was real. It's not fair Xanatos, and you know it. You knew where I was, and you never came."

Xanatos scoffed. "You must be joking, is that really the problem? Are you upset because I didn't go get you from the temple?"

Obi-Wan crossed his arms. "If you really wanted me you would have."

"You refused to leave Tarria with me and you would have refused to leave the Temple with me," Xanatos lifted his arms in frustration. "Is it so wrong that I wanted you to pine a little?"

"Yes! Yes, it is wrong. But that wouldn't matter to you; I'm sure that you had other lovers between Tarria and now."

"And you're completely loyal?" Xanatos demanded. "What were you talking to Gannen about just now?"

Obi-Wan froze. "You saw that?"

_No, I don't feel guilty. I haven't done anything wrong._

"Frankly, I think that you throwing yourself at my business partner is just as bad."

"I was _not _throwing myself at _anyone_, and you let me think you were _dead_!" Obi-Wan repeated in a shout of fury, hot tears burning behind his eyes. "Do you know what that was like?"

"And you think that I didn't miss you?" Xanatos softened his voice and he cupped Obi-Wan's face in his hands. "There wasn't a single moment."

Obi-Wan's eyes hardened and he removed Xanatos's hands. "When you see me don't talk to me, don't even look at me. I want nothing to do with you."

He turned on his heel and walked away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Here's _Shattered Love_, beta-ed by the lovely and gracious Child of a Pineapple at our last beta party, so special thanks to her (golf clap). I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It was uneventful to the actual kidnapping plot, but we'll get there I promise. Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Let's just stop,  
Drop everything,  
Forget each other's names,  
Can we please just walk away?  
It could be...It could be...  
Like we never knew each other at all.  
Answer me!  
All egos aside, what do you say?  
All egos aside, what do you say?  
Ignoring what we've felt,  
Overlooking what we've done,  
No awkward silences, no hiding any truths  
Ignoring what we've felt,  
Overlooking what we've done,  
What do you say?

-Chiodos

Xanatos

_He rejected _me_. But it wasn't like Tarria, it wasn't because of Qui-Gon. It was because he really doesn't want me anymore._

_Gannen._

_Of all the people to lose him to… _Gannen_. It had to be Gannen. How humiliating._

_My friend, what fodder. I can barely stand the sound of his voice. I should kill him. Slowly._

The signal of his comlink broke Xanatos out of his sadistic thoughts. He pressed the accept button and the flickering blue image of a cloaked figure materialized.

"Lord Sidious," Xanatos said solemnly. He was not his master, and that was the only respect he intended to show the dark lord of the Sith. Xanatos had unraveled hundreds of Sith secrets on his own, would Sidious be so great if the tradition hadn't been handed to him like a gift?

"Xanatos," Sidious acknowledged the dark Jedi. The Sith didn't like him, he knew that much. But Xanatos was, however, too talented to be ignored. "Things are running smoothly, I assume."

"Of course," Xanatos replied nonchalantly. "Nothing could happen that I couldn't handle."

"And young Obi-Wan is feeling… cooperative?"

Xanatos kept his face neutral. "As cooperative as he's ever been."

_Meaning no._

"Gannen and Varn will need to be watched," Sidious continued. "They do not share your shrewd business sense."

"I've already installed the surveillance in their rooms."

"Their room sensors –"

"Have been spliced. They won't suspect anything out of the ordinary."

"What about the supposed ex-Jedi?"

Xanatos shook his head. "Varn and Gannen are so wrapped up in their own success that they wouldn't even fathom the possibility of true Jedi infiltration. As for the Jedi themselves… I know all their moves before they do. Take care of Coruscant with a calm mind Sidious, I have everything under control here."

The Sith lord smiled bemusedly. "There's an old maxim that perhaps you should take to heart. 'So sharp you cut yourself'."

Returning the smile, Xanatos shrugged. "Don't worry about me _Senator_, I'm sharp enough to keep my eye on the blade."

He clicked the transmission off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darth Maul

"The arrogance," Sidious said contemptuously as he pulled back his hood.

_Conceit with no results_, Maul thought bitterly, but said nothing.

"Unfortunately, he has his uses," Sidious continued. "And so will his Jedi lover."

Irritation flared in Maul at the idea of any Jedi – former or present – being useful.

He hated Xanatos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan

He didn't know whether he wanted to cry or throw up.

_He's alive._

It's been almost two years, but he's alive.

The relief was more exhausting than high level training at the temple. Nothing sounded better than sinking to his knees and falling into a coma.

_He's alive, and I told him no._ Obi-Wan felt the sharp loss in his chest acutely.

_I don't know if I can do this again. Not again._

He sat down on his sleepcouch inside the quarters he shared with Siri and Bant. Just like when he was on Tarria, he felt like half a Jedi whose life was out of his hands.

_But this isn't Tarria, and things will be different._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Qui-Gon

"I'm very worried about her," Senator Palpaltine said softly as he explained to Kit Fisto and Qui-Gon Jinn why he called the Jedi to investigate Cad'ara. "Not only is she a very sweet young girl, but our king loves her very much. I fear for his state of mind at this moment, with her taken from him to who knows where."

Qui-Gon nodded, understanding the senator's trepidation. "I promise you, we're doing all that we can. Is there anything you can tell us about Cad'ara that might be of assistance?"

Palpaltine shook his head. "Just that they're kidnapping people and selling them. Slavery is despicable, no matter who's being taken."

"How did you know that they were the ones to be investigated at the girl's disappearance?" Kit asked.

"It was mostly a guess, to be honest," Palpaltine shrugged. "I had heard the rumors from my fellow politicians, and I knew that the Coruscant police were suspicious. I thought it was a logical place to start. Tell me, has there been any sign of her?"

"Not yet," Qui-Gon said, reluctant to disclose information about their Padawans' specific task. "But we'll let you know if we find something."

Palpaltine sat up a little straighter. "I'm curious, how are you going to find out?"

"The Jedi have their ways," Kit said, nodding his Nautolan head.

Qui-Gon and Kit concluded their meeting with the Naboo Senator and strode out of the Senate building and on to their own ship, where Adi waited for them with the _Abductor_'s coordinates.

"What do you think?" Qui-Gon asked Kit as soon as they had some privacy.

Kit was pensive for a moment. "He seems sincerely concerned about the girl's safety. I see no reason to distrust him."

Qui-Gon nodded. There was something wrong, he could feel it, but it felt far vaster than anything that could possibly have to do with Senator Palpaltine. "I agree. And no one else in the Senate was able to tell us anything about the slave ring, which means that we're no closer to finding out who is backing Cad'ara."

"Our Padawans might solve the problem themselves," Adi interrupted, approaching them from the cabin. "I received a transmission from them last night, while you two were still interviewing prospective suspects."

Qui-Gon's frayed nerves pulled apart. "How's Obi-Wan?" he asked quickly.

"Fine," Adi said, ignoring the desperate worry in his voice. "But I have some bad news."

Apprehension burst in Qui-Gon like an explosion.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bant

_I'm a horrible friend._

_Worse than horrible, I might as well have suffocated him in his sleep with a pillow._

_I should have told him. I should have _known_ that Xanatos would never leave him alone._

Bant hung her head as she sat in the dank corridor. She was _supposed_ to be inspecting the prisoners, but she couldn't bring herself to it.

All she could think about was Obi-Wan.

_It'd be different if it had been Siri who hadn't told Obi-Wan about Xanatos, but I _knew.

"You wouldn't believe some of the people in these cells," Siri said, ducking her head next to Bant's helmet. "These prisoners… they've got the hated and loved, the famous and insignificant… it's really something. If we didn't need to bring Cad'ara down I might applaud them."

Siri had been making a show of examining each cell's security and escapee potential, but really she was trying to get an idea of the slaves up for market.

"The have that Naboo girl here, the leader's daughter? She's so young," Siri's face was briefly etched with distraught, but she covered it up quickly. "What did you find out?"

Bant shook her head.

Siri frowned deeply. "You and Obi-Wan are really off your strides – am I going to solve this mission by myself?"

_Now I'm not only failing as a friend, but as a Jedi._

"It's this Xanatos thing," Bant sighed. "It's really hit us hard."

Siri rolled her eyes obviously. "I don't see why."

_Of course you don't. No one told you about Tarria, and you wouldn't understand._

"He tried to kill me," Bant said softly. "And he's tried to kill Obi-Wan multiple times. We thought he was finally gone for good, and now…"

_What happens now?  
_

"Well, what I want to know is why he hasn't turned us in."

Bant glanced up at the blonde curiously.

"If he knows Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon so well, then he has to know Obi-Wan wouldn't leave the order, not again. Why hasn't he said any of this to Gannen and Varn?"

Bant rubbed her temples, exasperated at herself.

_I should have been thinking about these things, this should have occurred to me as well. I need to get over this and help Siri and Obi-Wan._

"It's just so unnerving; if he's not telling his partners then he's getting something out of this. There's something that he wants, and letting us play our game is just a means to an end."

A chill ran down Bant's spine.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan

_I can't believe I'm doing this._

Obi-Wan straightened his tunic and ran his hand through his shortly cropped hair. He glanced nostalgically at his half-mask, but knew that he shouldn't wear it.

_What do people do on dates? What do we talk about?_

His thoughts were interrupted when the door behind him slid open to reveal Siri and Bant.

The blonde grinned at him ruefully.

"Hello Obi-Wan, how are you this fine evening?"

He scowled. "Shut it Siri."

"Touchy, are we nervous about our big night?"

Bant looked at Obi-Wan worriedly. "Leave him be Siri, he has had kind of a bad two days."

Siri sighed dramatically. "You guys are blowing this dark Jedi thing out of proportion. How bad can one guy be?"

He visibly flinched at her words.

"Bad Siri," Obi-Wan said. "Very bad."

_Worse than you could imagine._

Shrugging her shoulders Siri shook her head. "Clearly I'm not going to win against the two of you." She looked at them, her eyes dark with meaning. "But don't let your feelings jeopardize why we're here."

_Believe me Siri, if I could stop it I would._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is easier than I expected it to be," Gannen said, smiling at Obi-Wan. "You made me work so hard to get you here that I expected to work even harder to make this evening enjoyable."

Obi-Wan returned the smile. They had already eaten dinner and had retreated to Gannen's sofa to relax and drink. Gannen seemed perfectly content with downing the entire bottle himself, but Obi-Wan was careful to take it slow. He made it look like he was drinking without consuming more than he could handle. It was imperative that he remain lucid and stable.

"I don't want you to overexert yourself," Obi-Wan said. "That would be a waste."

Flirting, now that was a difficult skill to master. Obi-Wan had to consider every word before he said it, not trusting his natural instincts. He had never flirted with Xanatos. If Gannen wanted to fight and argue, Obi-Wan could have dealt with that. He had angry love down to an art form, but this gentle intimacy was new and treacherous territory.

The other man's eyes twinkled with suggestion. "I hope that's a present concern and not a future one."

Obi-Wan felt embarrassment heat his face. He hadn't meant to imply anything inappropriate.

"It seems strange to me," the Jedi said, quickly changing the subject. "How does someone who seems so kind run a business such as this one?"

Gannen shrugged. "I could say that circumstances dragged me into it, but that would be a lie, and I don't want to lie to you. To be honest, I'm just greedy."

"You wouldn't strike me as the avaricious type."

Raising an eyebrow Gannen studied him curiously. "But surely you know that appearances can be deceiving. You hardly seem like a traitorous Jedi."

It took Obi-Wan a moment to regain his composure. He had momentarily forgotten himself and his mission in the friendly banter.

"You're nothing like Xanatos," Gannen continued thoughtfully. "And for that matter, neither are your partners."

It seemed odd to talk about Xanatos at that moment. Wrong, somehow.

"Is there a stereotype now for Jedi abandoners?" Obi-Wan asked, forcing a smile. "I wasn't aware of that."

Gannen grinned back. "That's unfortunate. I suppose you'll have to spend more time with me; to keep yourself updated, of course."

_This isn't going in the direction I need it to._

'It seems strange," Obi-Wan said, moving so that he was sitting closer to Gannen. "That I have four employers, and have only met three."

Gannen leaned in toward Obi-Wan so that his face was only inches from the younger man. "The fourth is a mystery to me as well. The only person that had contact with him is Xanatos."

_Wonderful._

"Is something wrong?"

Obi-Wan quickly masked his disappointment and frustration with a wink. "I just don't like mysteries, I had enough of them at the temple." That seemed like something an Ex-Jedi would say.

"In that case I'll try to keep them at a minimum."

Gannen's breath flowed gently across Obi-Wan's cheek. When had he gotten so near the Jedi?

"It's… I should probab-" Obi-Wan's nervous word stumble was interrupted by Gannen's lips.

The kiss was soft and slow, every move deliberate. Obi-Wan had only ever kissed one other person, but Gannen was different. Xanatos's kisses were all passion, desire, and hatred. There was nothing quite as overwhelming in his partner's kiss.

Despite his better judgment Obi-Wan pushed his lips back against Gannen's, thriving on the sweet comfort of innocent affection.

Untainted love was an interesting experience.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry it took me so long. And please nobody kill me, Obi-Wan's allowed to kiss other people. Really he is…. And I've got a long full life ahead of me. My parents love me a lot… and you'd feel horrible. Let me know what you think, please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except a copy of the series.

**Chapter 6**

Why is this bedroom so cold?

Turned away on your side

Is my timing that flawed?

Our respect runs so dry

But there's still this appeal

That we've kept through our lies

When love, love will tear us apart

Again

-Joy Division

Xanatos

Crescent loops of blood formed on Xanatos's palms from where his nails cut through his skin.

_I _had_ to put cameras in Gannen's room._

Despite his annoyance he was, in a way, glad that he did. At least he knew.

Xanatos's clenched fists shook as he watched Gannen and _his_ Obi-Wan.

_How could he do this to me?_

He shut the holoscreen down a little more forcefully than necessary and began pacing.

_How dare he do this? Was Tarria nothing to him?_

Xanatos's steps slowed with a furious thought.

_Did he use me to protect Qui-Gon, like he's using Gannen now for this mission? _

Xanatos was a realist, and he knew that possibilities of Obi-Wan lying to him were much higher then the possibilities of him actually falling in love with the dark Jedi.

"Maybe it was all a game," Xanatos said aloud, drumming his hand on his lightsaber. "How he feels doesn't change how I feel, and I'm much better at games than he or his Jedi friends. We'll see who wins this one."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan

It wasn't supposed to be like that.

He hadn't gone to see Gannen expecting something so overwhelming to happen. He had rushed out after their kiss, afraid of what might happen next. They'd had a little too much to drink, and he was upset. But he hadn't done anything wrong, and he had nothing to feel guilty about.

_It isn't supposed to hurt like this._

_I rejected Xanatos, so why am I the one crying?_

Obi-Wan wiped at his cheeks with his tunic sleeve. He had only made it halfway to his quarters before he broke down. Not wanting to be seen sobbing in the _Abductor_'s hallway he ducked into a nearby storage closet where he had spent the next thirty minutes.

"I feel like someone yanked out my insides," he mumbled.

The only consolation Obi-Wan had was Xanatos's reaction to his refusal. Obi-Wan could feel the rage rolling off him.

_It's not like he doesn't deserve it._

He left the storage closet and stumbled awkwardly into his room. He wasn't completely sure what made him dizzier – the time with Gannen or the liquor.

Exhausted, he fell on his sleepcouch, wrapping the cover tightly around him.

_Xanatos has no claim on me._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Obi-Wan awoke to an insistent beeping from behind his head.

Rolling on to his stomach the young Jedi glanced in the location of the noise. All he saw was a red blinking light.

_Prisoner escape._

More awake than he ever thought possible, Obi-Wan jumped to his feet, followed quickly by Siri and Bant.

"Did you see it?" Siri looked at him with her sharp blue eyes.

He nodded curtly. "We have a charade to put on."

"And prisoners to inconspicuously protect," Bant added as she pulled her helmet on over her salmon skin.

Obi-Wan grabbed his half-mask and lightsaber and quickly followed closely behind his teammates.

It was chaos outside. People were running and screaming as blaster shots pierced the duracrete around them. There was no telling who was employee and who was prisoner, everyone was just shooting at everyone else. Anarchy in the truest sense of the word.

Obi-Wan caught sight of Varn hurrying through to crowd toward them.

"I don't know what happened," he said breathlessly. "It all came so fast!"

"Where are the escapees?" Siri demanded.

Varn pointed wildly down a corridor. "They ran that way."

The supposed ex-Jedi barely touched the ground as they soared after the detainees, terrified that they would be the second group of guards to find them.

"How do you think they caused such a tussle?" Bant asked as they ran.

"It only takes one terrified person to cause a panic," Obi-Wan answered, almost absentmindedly.

_Where's Xanatos?_

"Do you think they're armed?" This time it was Siri who spoke. "What do we do if they are? We can't hurt them, and we can't not hurt them."

"We'll have to apprehend them as quickly and safely as possible."

Siri frowned, and Obi-Wan couldn't blame her. They were Jedi who were about to take victims back to a future of slavery. It was a bit of a dilemma.

Bant ducked her head as blaster fire seared the side of her helmet.

"Are you alright?" Obi-Wan asked as Siri jumped forward to deflect the fire with her lightsaber.

"Yes," Bant said breathlessly. "It was just my mask."

"I guess the weapon question has been answered," Siri's mouth lifted in sarcastic bemusement.

They continued chasing after the prisoners, who seemed reluctant to face the Jedi head-on. They weren't, however, opposed to firing weakly aimed shots.

"This is getting old," Siri said gruffly before force-leaping forward ten feet. One of the male prisoners had turned around to fire and had lost his balance in shock, falling heavily to the ground.

"Jedi?" He asked, terrified.

"Ex-Jedi," Siri said, every bit playing her frightening part.

The man then promptly passed out.

One escapee fell back, clearly intending to save her fellow captive – or die trying. Obi-Wan sped past her, knowing that Siri and Bant could handle the two amateurs. It was the third prisoner who had continued on with no regards to his fallen comrades that Obi-Wan was worried about.

The hallway pattered beneath his feet. The escapee was not hard to track; on the contrary, he didn't seem to truly know what he was doing.

"Stop and you won't be hurt!" Obi-Wan shouted hopefully.

No answer, and the man vanished around a corner.

The familiar sound of running feet filled the corridor behind Obi-Wan, but he didn't have time to see who else was following. He rounded the corner and was immediately knocked off his feet.

He hit the floor with a heavy thud, unsure of what happened. His face and mask were wet and unnaturally warm, but he couldn't bring his hand up to wipe the liquid away.

The edges of his vision darkened.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xanatos

_Idiot._

The dark Jedi watched the rise and fall of Obi-Wan's chest with vast interest.

"That blaster barrel probably knocked out what few brain cells you had left," Xanatos spoke aloud in an exasperated voice, though he knew the boy couldn't hear him. "Who follows an armed man around a dark corner? You're lucky I came when I did."

He gently touched the bandages taped to Obi-Wan's forehead.

Despite the stitched up wound the young Jedi slept easily, his brow un-furrowed as if nothing in the galaxy could bother him. Beautiful and content, it almost made Xanatos regret the plans he made with the Sith.

Almost. Xanatos did not regret things.

_Besides_, he thought. _I won't allow my business to hurt Obi-Wan. Not physically, at least. Everything I do is for the best, the Jedi are not what they were meant to be. Someday he'll understand that and allow me to conduct my exploits in peace._

Because Xanatos hadn't given up on Obi-Wan. In actuality, the teen's rejection of him was only seen as a challenge to the dark Jedi.

_You _have_ to love me, if you don't then everything I've spent the last year doing was in vain._

He bent down and pressed his lips against the gauze on Obi-Wan's forehead.

"Xanatos?" Obi-Wan asked, his eyes still closed and his voice raspy.

"It's me." The Jedi didn't sound upset, so Xanatos took Obi-Wan's hand in his.

"What happened?" The boy opened his eyes, then winced at the strong light.

"You got your skull knocked in by an escaping prisoner." As he spoke Xanatos knocked his fist on the front of the bed, creating a loud pang.

"I doubt it sounded like _that_," Obi-Wan said indignantly.

"You'd be surprised."

Obi-Wan's face reddened slightly, though why Xanatos could only guess. The young Jedi pulled his hand from the older man's grasp.

"Was the prisoner caught?"

Vexed, Xanatos raised an eyebrow. "Either way, does it really matter? Do you honestly think you have any hope of destroying Cad'ara? _You_?"

Obi-Wan glanced around the room sharply, but it was empty.

"Don't start this here."

"Then where? Where should I go to speak with you? Every time I try you walk away."

"And that's _your_ fault-"

"_My_ fault?" Xanatos's eyes narrowed. "How was your evening with Gannen?"

Obi-Wan started at the change of topic. "That's none of your business."

"Of course not. You only want me involved when it's profitable for you."

The teenager looked shocked. "That's not true."

"And I should believe that? If you don't love me at least tell me you hate me."

"Stop it Xanatos. You-"

Their argument was interrupted when the med room's door opened.

Gannen smiled widely at them when he entered. "Hello friend," he addressed Xanatos. "How's the patient?"

Xanatos scowled at Obi-Wan before sweeping out of the room, his cloak briefly brushing against Gannen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Qui-Gon

His boots thudded heavily along the floor as he flipped his comlink from hand to hand.

Which is worse: Breaking comm silence and risking Obi-Wan's exposure or leaving him alone with Xanatos?

"Don't do it Qui-Gon," Adi said, an edge of warning in her voice.

He hadn't even heard her enter the room.

"I understand that you're worried. Xanatos is a threat to Obi-Wan."

Qui-Gon held back his desire to scoff. Adi didn't know anything.

She paused before continuing. "But if you call him you're not only putting your apprentice in danger, but Siri and Bant as well."

Qui-Gon glanced down at his comlink. Of course exposing one would expose all of them; he hasn't considered that in his hasty apprehension.

"Just wait until they contact us," Adi said confidently. "It shouldn't be long."

_It will be a lifetime._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Darth Maul

His master's servant spoke evenly through a hologram.

"We were successful," the man said. "The boy was incapacitated. If this doesn't move Xanatos into action, nothing will."

"I'll be the judge of that," Sidious said in a scathing voice. Then his tone changed to calm. "You've performed acceptably, Varn."

Varn. Another backstabber, another faceless, useless appendage to the galaxy's already abundant surplus of cretins. The overflowing masses knew nothing but avarice. They were like children, and like children they needed someone to control them, to keep them in rank and order.

It wouldn't be long.

"I was worried that Xanatos would break when he saw his Jedi again," Sidious said to Darth Maul casually after disconnecting his contact with Varn. "It's the proper way to defeat a man like this 'dark Jedi', and it's why Qui-Gon never could. You can't beat Xanatos in a battle, or with skill. You can only beat him by being smarter, that's the only way to win against a clever man.

"In his egocentricity Xanatos will think that Obi-Wan will be safer with him and away from the Jedi. He'll move to entrench the boy more swiftly now, and the sooner that happens the sooner they'll be here and of use to _me_."

A wicked smile played on his lips. "No one can destroy a Jedi quite like a Jedi. That will go for the entire temple, as well. Destroying them from the inside will be easy with those two."

_So easy._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**A/N**: (Crawls out of hole) Hey guys, what's up? Sorry it took so long to get this out, in my defense I was on vacation in Cancun for the last week, and I found Absinth, which some of you might know is illegal in America. I had to try it! Ewan McGregor drinks it in Moulin Rouge! Anything that's good enough for him… Anyway, I hope you liked it, please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Chapter 7**

But I'll still take all the blame  
'Cause you and me are both one and the same  
And it's driving me mad  
And it's driving me mad  
I'll take back all the things that I said  
I didn't realize I was always talking to the living dead

And I don't want you to think that I care  
I never would  
I never could  
Again

-Muse

Obi-Wan

"Greetings."

The Jedi turned and smiled at Gannen. His forehead was still bandaged, but the wound didn't hurt. Nothing hurt; in fact, Obi-Wan had finally, completely, and totally detached himself. Nothing hurt, nothing mattered but going through the motions.

Maybe this is what it meant to be a Jedi; maybe empathy wasn't the way. It seemed easier like this. If Xanatos distracted him then the only way to continue on with the mission was to lose the distraction. If he couldn't feel anything then he couldn't be unheeding of his task.

"You came."

"Of course," Gannen walked forward so that he was only a foot from Obi-Wan. "I was surprised when you asked me to meet you here."

"Why is that?" Obi-Wan asked curiously.

Gannen glanced at the ground and hesitated. He looked up again before speaking. "I thought that you might be busy… with someone else."

"What do you mean?" Obi-Wan prompted. "Who else?"

"Perhaps… maybe Xanatos."

The old Obi-Wan would have been shocked. His blood would have chilled in his veins at anyone seeing the lust that might have been. He would have laughed nervously, or quickly changed the subject. The topic would have been painful. The new Obi-Wan did nothing of these things.

He smiled. "It's that obvious?"

Gannen lifted his eyebrow in the surprise that Obi-Wan should have felt before.

"Don't misunderstand – it's the past. But once I would have been very busy, I'm sure."

"I see," Gannen said calmly. "Did you love him?"

Obi-Wan tried to recall the emotions from the past. How he had felt on Tarria, and how he had felt when he first saw Xanatos again. He couldn't.

"I don't think so."

Green eyes studied Obi-Wan's face before he brushed the back of his hand against the boy's cheek. "I hope you're feeling better."

It was unclear to him whether Gannen meant his wound, or Xanatos.

"Yes, but I'm here to talk business, actually," Obi-Wan scolded.

_I think I'm getting better at this._

Gannen smiled widely and spread his hands in mock surrender. "As you wish. The business is, I presume, about the prisoners?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "The first captured, they were not well-trained – clearly they had escaped by chance and luck, and they appeared to be together. But the third man, the one who dealt me this blow –" Obi-Wan touched his forehead – "he knew a little bit about fighting."

"The first two were a husband and wife from an aristocrat family," Gannen informed. "They're of little significance alone, I think that they were stolen for an opposing family to apply pressure. Their buyers will be picking them up tomorrow."

_They'll be picked up tomorrow. What are we to do about all the people no longer on the _Abductor_? Will we ever find all the people kidnapped by Cad'ara?_

"As for the lone man…" Gannen shrugged. "I'm not sure why he was taken. Ex-soldier from some militant inclined planet. Varn made the deal with our client for him, so I don't even know who put in the order. He came in about the same time that you and your partners joined us."

"How did they escape?"

Gannen looked embarrassed. "They were all in one cell, and it malfunctioned."

"Has the problem been located?"

"No," the businessman admitted. "It's almost as if the door was opened. But who would do that? Everyone on our ship is loyal, and if someone were not they would at least know that the prisoners had no way of escaping. It doesn't make any sense."

"Could someone have just wanted to start up trouble?" Obi-Wan leaned in, keeping a close eye on Gannen's face for any trace of a lie. He seemed like an honest man, as far as criminals go, but as of late Obi-Wan decided not to trust anyone.

Gannen shook his head in visible frustration. "What would they gain from that?"

"Is there anything to steal? Files, credits, jewels?"

"There is plenty to steal, but nothing was stolen."

"Perhaps the plans failed."

"Perhaps," Gannen didn't sound sure.

"What about the weapons?" Obi-Wan asked.

"They knocked out the sentry and took his blaster. After the ex-soldier was armed he was able to fight more guards and find weapons to assist his companions."

"I'll have them double the guard duties immediately," the Jedi said, not really planning to. If something happened at another time Obi-Wan could say he put in the order and that for some reason it wasn't followed. "We don't want this happening again."

"Of course," Gannen agreed. "The last thing we need is the merchandise injured."

That comment would have bothered old Obi-Wan. But new Obi-Wan brushed a kiss on Gannen's lips before leaving.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xanatos

And he thought Qui-Gon was frustrating.

Obi-Wan shut him out again and again. The boy wouldn't listen to Xanatos's reasoning, no matter how right he was. It wasn't as Xanatos thought it would be. He was supposed to be so relieved, so overwhelmed to find his lover alive that he wouldn't fight with him. Xanatos had never expected this.

It wasn't suppose to be a challenge.

The dark Jedi loved challenges, good ones came so rarely. He thrived on them because he always won, but this one… this one was more difficult because his emotions were on the line, and, if he were honest with himself, he would have to admit that they were also out of control.

_Maybe I should just kidnap him. It would make all of this much easier._

In his stress Xanatos found himself pacing the corridors of the _Abductor_. That's where he ran into _her_.

She was pretty, pretty enough to have many of Cad'ara's employees talking about her the way young people frequently do. Many of them had been watching her very closely, either admiring her looks… or possibly judging how well she could defend herself. Xanatos doubted that she was in any real danger from them. Her smart mouth took away from anything about her that may have been tempting.

The corridor was narrow, and he glared down at her as she crossed her arms.

"Xanatos, right?" She asked with forced sweetness.

"Move," he ordered instead of responding.

"You kidnapped Obi-Wan," She accused.

"What of it?" He demanded, wondering just how _much_ this child knew.

"What are you doing here?"

"Business."

"With your corporation and not the Jedi, correct?"

Xanatos raised an eyebrow. "What do you care? You left the order."

Siri's face flushed. "Of course, but Obi-Wan is my friend."

"So?"

"So," Siri looked up at him, her eyes dark and threatening. "I just wanted to remind you that there are three of us and one of you."

Xanatos laughed. "You seem to forget that I own one third of Cad'ara. This entire ship is full of lap hounds just waiting for a wave of master's hand."

The girl jutted her chin out in defiance. "We can handle this."

He was tired, emotionally and physically, and sick of dealing with Jedi. Especially teenage ones.

"Move," he ordered again. "Before I move you."

She continued to glared at him until, finally, he grabbed her sharply by the wrist and jerked hard. She stumbled behind him, but managed to catch her balance on the wall. The young girl cried out when her assaulted wrist hit the duracrete.

Angry, he turned around and grabbed her upperarms. "I would suggest," he said, leaning close to her, "that you worry more about yourself, and worry less about my lover."

She stared at him, her eyes first wide with fear then with shock. The corner of his mouth twitched in a smile.

So she didn't know.

He shoved her roughly to the ground and strolled off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Siri

_Oh._

That was the only word that she could coherently form, even in her mind.

He couldn't have been talking about Obi-Wan. It didn't make any sense, he wouldn't betray the order like that. He wouldn't betray Qui-Gon like that. Xanatos had to be lying. That was the only thing that made sense.

Then why was Obi-Wan so flustered when he saw Xanatos again? It was more than fear… but _lover_?

_Oh._

_He would have told me_, she tried to reassure herself as she rubbed her aching wrist. _He wouldn't have kept something like this a secret._

But she knew that wasn't true. Even the idea of him having any kind of relationship with his master's enemy was shameful, if it was true he wouldn't have told anyone.

Except maybe Bant.

Anger boiled in Siri at the idea of them both knowing a secret and keeping it from her on such a vital mission. Did they think they couldn't trust her? She released the anger as best she could, and set her mind to a more important question: what did Xanatos want with Obi-Wan now?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan

He entered the quarters to find Bant already there, and he filled her in on his new knowledge.

"Who would have purposely released the prisoners?" Bant pondered aloud, and Obi-Wan shrugged.

"Any number of people, I'm sure."

The doors to their room slid open and Siri walked in cradling a tightly bound wrist.

"What happened?" Bant asked, distraught.

"I fell," Siri responded flatly.

_Fell? Siri?_

Bant looked confused, but she didn't ask anymore questions. "Obi-Wan spoke to Gannen."

Siri suddenly looked angry. "Did he speak to his lover?"

"He's not my lover," Obi-Wan said quickly, wondering what was wrong with her.

"Maybe not him," she snapped.

It was times like these that he was happy not to be old Obi-Wan. He would hate where this conversation was heading.

"Someone released the prisoners," Bant said quickly. "On purpose."

"Why?" Siri asked, suddenly distracted.

"We don't know, but it's time we informed our masters of recent developments," Bant said as she pulled out her comlink.

Obi-Wan rose and quickly scanned the room for bugs. It came up blank.

"We're safe," he told Bant, sitting down next to her and motioning to Siri. The girl hesitated a moment before joining them stiffly.

Old Obi-Wan would be worried, but new Obi-Wan couldn't bring himself to care enough.

"Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asked smoothly. He sounded calm, but he had answered the comlink a little too quickly. "Are you alright?"

Obi-Wan held back a sigh. Qui-Gon clearly hadn't learned the art of apathy. "I'm fine."

"And Xanatos?"

"I'm sure he's fine too."

The release of Qui-Gon's breath caused a wave of static. "This isn't a joke."

"I know, I'm sorry," something else he couldn't bring himself to really feel. "I'm dealing with him just fine."

Qui-Gon was silent for a moment. "You don't have to stay there, you know. This isn't an official mission."

Obi-Wan shook his head, though he knew Qui-Gon couldn't see him. "I'm going to finish the job."

The silence was deafening, but eventually Qui-Gon responded. "How is the mission going?"

His voice was strained.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For a moment Obi-Wan thought the beeping was another prisoner escape, but it was just his comlink.

He wiped the sleep out of his eyes and fumbled for the machine around his sleepcouch. His hand closed around it and he answered groggily.

"Hello?"

"Obi-Wan!" Gannen's cheerful voice filled the dark room, causing Siri and Bant to move a little in their sleep.

"Gannen?" Obi-Wan asked. "It's the middle of the night."

"We're in space," Gannen sounded ecstatic. "What do night and day mean when there is no sunset or sunrise?"

"It means sleeptime," Obi-Wan said.

Gannen laughed. "Come to the prison."

"Why?"

"I have something to show you, a surprise."

Obi-Wan sighed and climbed off his sleepcouch.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This had better be a great surprise. I mean a dinko beating a herd of kath hounds great."

Gannen smiled at him. "That would be impressive."

"Somehow I'm not reassured."

They entered the prison together and Gannen approached an empty cell with laser bars up.

"We have a new system," he said gleefully.

Obi-Wan blinked. "What?"

Gannen nodded. "It used to be that you put in a key in that box –" he pointed to a small rectangle jutting out of the wall on the right side of the cell – "and the cell would open. But now…" Gannen turned and smiled at Obi-Wan. "Now you need three keys, one for the first box, and then the other too." He pointed to an identical box on the left side, and another directly across from the cell.

Obi-Wan blinked again. "So?"

The other man seemed confused. "So you have to turn the locks at the same time, otherwise the cell won't happen. There would have to be three saboteurs."

"Gannen," Obi-Wan said, running a hand across his bandage. "What if there _are _three?"

His face fell. "Oh."

Obi-Wan sighed. "And if there is only one I'm sure that he could recruit more help."

"That's true," Gannen agreed, turning speculatively toward the cage. "Well then, I see that it wasn't a dinko beating a kath hound."

"A herd of kath hounds."

"Right."

Obi-Wan leaned against the wall. "I can't believe you dragged me out of bed for this."

Gannen watched him for a moment before walking forward and resting his hand on Obi-Wan's cheek. "I wouldn't mind dragging you out of bed for more."

Obi-Wan leaned into Gannen's kiss. His eyes began to shutter before he saw a black cloak in his peripheral vision. It was turning a corner sharply.

His eyes shot open and he pulled himself from Gannen, but the black cloak was gone.

"Obi-Wan?" Gannen questioned as the boy rounded the corner and followed. Down the hall he could see Xanatos walking away, his back to him. He ran down the corridor the catch up before things became even more twisted.

_What a hassle._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**: Hey guys! I hope you liked the chapter, and please don't kill me (I'm saying that a lot lately) over apathetic Obi-Wan. Oh, and for those of you who just can't get their SW boy love fix, I have some links to SW slash archives, all with at least one good story, some more. I obviously haven't read them all, but the ones I've read have been entertaining. There aren't many Xanatos/Obi-Wan fics, but there are a lot of Qui-Gon/Obi-Wan fics (a pairing I don't particularly like, but I know some of you might). Also, the JAJQ livejournal community link on there has some great Anakin/Ferus, my second favorite SW slash pairing. I guess I just have a thing for people who hate each other... Anyway, the links are at the very bottom of my profile, so you should check them out! ...So long as you still love Shattered Love the best ;p

Please review! And remember, we only use kind words.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It's in the blood,  
It's in the blood.  
I met my love before I was born.  
He wanted love,  
I taste of blood.  
He bit my lip, and drank my war,  
From years before, from years before.  
From years before.

-AFI

Xanatos

It was worse seeing it in person. At least when he saw it on camera he could convince himself that, somehow, it wasn't happening. Watching it was very different. Seeing Obi-Wan's eyes close as he moved towards Gannen's touch, watching the smile on his lips right before the kiss…

It was unbearable.

The tips of Xanatos's hands tingled, and he wanted to destroy something. Smash it into debris. Maybe Gannen's skull. Maybe Obi-Wan's as well.

"Xanatos!" The familiar voice called, but it only made him want to rip out the boy's vocal chords.

The dark Jedi ducked into a random room. It was pitch black, but he didn't really notice. On the one hand, maybe Obi-Wan wouldn't know where he went. On the other, it'd be easier to scare him into leaving from that room.

Obi-Wan's steps slowed outside the chamber and he paused by the door, obviously debating with himself over whether he wanted to enter or not. After several moments he stepped into the room and was shrouded by shadows.

"I didn't mean for it to happen," he said in a whisper. He moved his hands in the darkness until he caught Xanatos's arm.

"But you allowed it to happen," Xanatos hissed.

"I don't even know why I followed you," Obi-Wan pondered hoarsely, though he held fast to Xanatos's arm. "I'll do what I want."

"How dare you let him touch you."

"You don't own me," Obi-Wan challenged.

With one swift motion Xanatos jerked his arm free and shoved Obi-Wan back. He hit the wall with a thud. The dark Jedi ran his hands first down Obi-Wan's cheeks, then rested on his neck.

The low thrum of Obi-Wan's artery beat beneath Xanatos's hands, and he could feel Obi-Wan's muscles tightening against his grip. The young Jedi clung to Xanatos's wrists, but didn't try to push him away.

"He will never love you like I do," Xanatos threatened in a whisper.

Obi-Wan only responded with a guttural sound, his windpipe crushed beneath the other man's grasp.

The clomp of heavy footsteps sounded foreign to Xanatos's ears. He immediately released his grip and Obi-Wan sucked in a shuddering breath. He coughed harshly and breathed again, a little less desperately but just as deeply.

"Obi-Wan?" Gannen's voice called into the darkness.

_He can't see us; he has no idea what happened._

"Coming," Obi-Wan answered, and Xanatos tried not to notice the way his voice rasped.

No look, no glare, no threat, no response whatsoever. Obi-Wan did nothing, as if nothing had happened.

Xanatos stared at his hands, now shaking profusely.

_I almost killed him._

_I _would_ have killed him, and what's worse – he would have let me kill him. And probably forgiven me for it, too._

_What has happened to us?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan

Gannen looked surprised when Obi-Wan shoved him against the wall and began kissing his throat.

"Obi-Wan-" Gannen started, but was silenced by his soon-to-be-lover's lips.

"Shut up," Obi-Wan ordered, only ceasing his attack for the moment.

Their lips moved desperately and they collapsed roughly on the floor, neither really knowing who moved first. They only stopped when something caught Obi-Wan's eye.

He glanced right where a cooling vent was positioned in the wall. When they hit the ground for an impossibly brief moment a tiny red light flashed, then was gone. Most people would have brushed it off as a trick of the light.

But Obi-Wan knew.

_A holocam_, he thought with bitter pleasure. _Xanatos never did trust anyone. At least he'll see what I'm about to do. I hope that thing has excellent clarity._

"Are you alright?" Gannen asked, glancing where Obi-Wan was looking.

"I'm fine," Obi-Wan responded easily, reaching for the other man again.

Gannen pulled back slightly. "What happened to your neck?"

"Nothing," he snapped in anger he couldn't hide. _Nothing. Nothing._

"It's bruising," Gannen said. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine!" Obi-Wan shouted, pushing himself off the ground. "Why doesn't anyone _listen_ to me?!"

"Obi-Wan…" Gannen said, watching him carefully.

Heat burned Obi-Wan's face and his eyes seared. He was angrier than he'd ever been, angry at everything. Angry at Xanatos for disappearing, at Gannen for caring about him, at Qui-Gon for sending him on this mission…

He slammed his fist against the duracrete wall, tearing his knuckles and leaving a bloody smear on the wall. He didn't feel his skin break, he was too focused on his cracking ribs as his heart exploded.

"I can't do any of this!" He shouted, though he didn't even know what he meant.

Gannen stared at him in shock as he stormed out of the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xanatos

His steps were heavy when he finally left the dark room to get some sleep. Fog painted a heavy layer on his mind and he couldn't think of much else.

The dark Jedi froze stock-still whem he entered his quarters.

"Obi-Wan."

The younger man was impassive and unreadable as he stood across the room, his gaze studying Xanatos.

And for the first time since he was four, Xanatos felt unsure of himself. Sweat formed on his palms and shame flooded through him when he saw the bruises on his former lover's neck.

"I wanted to talk to you," Obi-Wan said carefully. "About Gannen."

Xanatos nodded, not able to decipher what Obi-Wan could possibly have to say after their previous excursion that came very close to murder.

"I have grown very close to him," Obi-Wan continued to watch Xanatos. "Intimately close."

Anger replaced the uneasiness.

_What does he want from me?_

"I have to tell you about the first time he kissed me," Obi-Wan said firmly.

"Why?" the dark Jedi demanded, hate and rage burning in his eyes.

"Because it was the most important kiss of my life."

A chill ran through Xanatos's chest and his breathing stopped. A hard, scraping lump formed in his throat. The walls slid closer.

_This can't be happening._

"Do you know what I felt when he kissed me?"

"I don't want to know," Xanatos managed to squeeze the words out in his normal, calm voice.

Even though, at that exact moment, he'd rather be dead in the acid pools of Telos.

"I felt absolutely nothing."

The words hung empty and meaningless in the air for a moment.

"Nothing," Obi-Wan repeated, a smile appearing on his face. The first true smile Xanatos had seen since Tarria. The smile held a thousand emotions that Xanatos wanted to put in a duracrete container and savor forever. But he knew he couldn't contain them. He was lucky to touch them.

The cold brick forming beneath his ribcage melted.

"I had tried to convince myself that what had occurred between you and I was seduction… lust even," Obi-Wan admitted. "And I was able to lie to myself so well that I was believing it. But when he kissed me he might as well have been shaking my hand. I'm sure it was a good kiss, but it was nothing compared to you. We were _not_ the victims of mere lust. We're so much luckier than that. Than everyone."

Xanatos still couldn't speak. The lump no longer hurt, but it felt like it had expanded within his throat.

"I love you," Obi-Wan said, breathless from his speech. "You lie and deceive, you hate the people that I care about, but still I love you. I love your hidden empathy and I love your brilliance. I love the way you look when you sleep and the way your eyes shine when the light is on them. I want to erase the nightmares that I know you have, and I want to heal all your pain and anger. I don't care that you're obsessive and nearly psychotic, I love you anyway."

Obi-Wan didn't wait for Xanatos's response, but pulled him into a deep kiss. Xanatos wouldn't have been ale to speak anyway. He wasn't sure if he would ever talk again.

"I even love your tears," Obi-Wan smiled and ran a thumb underneath the other man's eye.

He hadn't even realized he was crying.

"I thought I had lost you forever," he spoke, fighting to keep his voice from breaking.

"Forever?" Obi-Wan wrapped his arms tightly around Xanatos. "You never really lost me in the first place. I was always with you, I just wouldn't admit it to myself."

"It can't be possible to be this happy."

"Just don't die again, okay?" Obi-Wan pleaded, looking up at Xanatos. "Promise me."

Xanatos smiled a little. "I won't die, not of my own accord anyway."

"And I won't let you die of anyone else's."

"Look at me," Xanatos ordered, and Obi-Wan made eye contact with him. Energy spun between their blue eyes.

"I'm sorry," Xanatos said firmly. "I'm sorry for everything I've ever done to you. For vanishing, for hurting you…" he trailed kisses along Obi-Wan's bruised neck. "I've been a fool."

"You don't have to apologize, I forgave you before."

Xanatos kissed his forehead. "I do need to apologize. Especially about letting you think I was dead." He pulled back and ran his hand down Obi-Wan's cheek. "I wanted to hurt you. I wanted you to ache for me like I did for you on Tarria."

Obi-Wan caught the hand and kissed Xanatos's knuckles. "I think that I would have gone with you."

Xanatos looked at him in surprise.

"If you had shown up at the temple and asked me to leave with you, I don't think I would have been able to say no. I would have gone."

Xanatos sighed. "Then I really was a fool."

"It doesn't matter now, the past is the past. We'll never make those mistakes again."

Longingly Xanatos pulled Obi-Wan into a kiss, aching for the friction of their bodies and the way the boy's sweat tasted. Obi-Wan clung to him tightly with the same need, a hunger that they had shared for over a year.

Everything was as it should be. Obi-Wan moaning in his arms and whispering in his ear, the fulfillment of repairing a broken thing. Scattered kisses burning with desire and a timeless dance. If there was ever a moment that Xanatos wanted to be suspended in, that was it.

He breathed in Obi-Wan's scent as they fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xanatos reluctantly disentangled himself from Obi-Wan's warm embrace. The boy's arms fell, but he remained asleep. He wrinkled his nose in discontent for a moment, and then was slumbering again. Xanatos slid off the sleepcouch and ran his fingers along Obi-Wan's brow.

"I'm going to make many more mistakes, Obi-Wan," he said softly. "But they're for the best."

He had to call someone; and he could not have the boy disturbing that particular call.

"Phase one was successful," Xanatos said smoothly.

He paused as the other voice rasped its response.

"I already know my next step," Xanatos allowed himself a smile. "I'm going to kill his friends."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**: Here's the new chappie! I haven't gotten any responses from the last one, but I really wanted to post the make-up chapter, so I thought what the heck. Anyway, this chapter has gone un-betaed, so I apologize for any errors I may have made. Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

They don't know you like I do  
They don't see the good inside you  
They don't lie with you in bed and join you when you're

dreaming  
They don't see your softer side  
Who'll be there to turn your light on?  
Who will try to wash away the stain that love has left us?

-Darren Hayes

Xanatos

The needle slid easily beneath the boy's skin, a tiny silver line beneath the tan skin; he didn't even stir at the prick. The syringe emptied its bluish contents quickly.

It was hard to lie to Obi-Wan.

_But necessary_, he reminded himself. _He needs to be out of the Jedi Order's clutches. I'm doing this for him._

_No matter what he might say in the next few days, he wants to be with me, I know he does. _

Obi-Wan was insightful, and empathetic to the point of it being a hindrance. But, in some ways, he was still very young.

_He won't understand_, Xanatos thought with an air of vainglory. _He won't understand why they need to die._

_But they have too._

It wasn't really Siri and Bant, they were too insignificant for Xanatos to take any real interest in. This was about Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon, and tricking the latter into believing his Padawan perished while aboard the _Abductor_. Siri and Bant were just annoying casualties who were unlucky enough to get involved, and two more fatalistic pawns to lie on Qui-Gon's conscience.

They weren't the only ones, far from it. By the time Xanatos and Obi-Wan reached Coruscant everyone on the _Abductor_ would be dead.

_It's a shame really_, Xanatos thought. It was a profitable business while it lasted.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan

There were no nightmares; he couldn't remember the last time that had happened.

He awoke in Xanatos's embrace; his head nestled on the older man's chest and his arms around his waist. The soft beating of his lover's heart was the most comforting sound he'd ever heard. The prisoners, their families, they didn't matter anymore. Nothing mattered but what they had.

Obi-Wan sighed and lifted his chin to look at Xanatos. The other man ran one hand up and down Obi-Wan's spine, making him shiver.

"You're awake."

"And you?" Obi-Wan asked. "How long have you been awake?"

Xanatos smiled. "Not long."

Something occurred to Obi-Wan and he groaned. "And how late in the day is it?"

"Siri and Bant?" Xanatos asked.

Obi-Wan climbed out of the sleepcouch. "They'll want to know where I've been, and I can't exactly tell them that."

"Then tell them you were with Gannen."

"Gannen?" Obi-Wan asked disbelievingly. "All night?"

"You could say that the two of you were drinking tea and talking about your feelings, or whatever it is you do," Xanatos waved his hand dismissively. "Either way you're safe, I doubt that they'd go to him to verify your story."

Obi-Wan started pulling on his clothes. "I suppose that's what I'll do then, but I hate to lie to them. It doesn't seem right."

_But my time with Xanatos isn't wrong either; every cell in my body screams that it's the most natural thing in the world. It's the same feeling that comes with being a Jedi. How do I choose between the two things that matter the most to me?_

The young Jedi pulled his boots on. "I'll come see you later."

Xanatos shook his head bitterly. "Stop for a moment."

"What's wrong?" Obi-Wan turned to look at the dark Jedi.

"What happens now?" Xanatos stared past Obi-Wan at the wall. "I know my intentions, but what are yours? Is it to be Tarria again? Your commitment to the Order more important than your own feelings?"

_Those are very good questions._

Obi-Wan knew what he wanted. He wanted Xanatos, but he didn't want to lose everything that he'd worked so hard for. And where would a life with Xanatos lead?

"And what about you?" Obi-Wan asked. "If I said that I would leave the _Abductor_ with you, and leave everyone and everything I know behind, what changes would you make in your life? What kind of a man would you be?"

"It's just business Obi-Wan," Xanatos responded. "People sometimes get hurt, but is there really such a thing as an innocent person?"

Obi-Wan cast his eyes to the ground. "I'll come see you later," he repeated. "For now I have to go."

He turned and walked out the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bant

_He's lying to me._

She wasn't sure what gave her companion away, but she knew that his story was a fake. Obi-Wan had been her best friend for a long time, and his nature was like her nature. His heart beat in tune with hers, and she understood him.

So why he felt he had to lie to her now she did not know.

"Gannen," Siri said flatly. "Did he tell you anything? Reveal anything important to our case?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "The most important thing we need to find out is the fourth benefactor. We need to know who is sponsoring this organization, and only Xanatos knows that."

"So what was the point of spending the night with Gannen?" Siri demanded.

Obi-Wan didn't answer.

She lifted her arms in frustration, then touched her forehead, trying to calm herself. "We've accomplished nothing while here. Our masters have found nothing. How are we supposed to stop Cad'ara?"

"We'll find a way," Obi-Wan said, though he didn't sound convinced himself.

"I hope so," Siri said, her voice surprisingly soft. "If not, then a lot of people may suffer because we failed."

Guilt crossed Obi-Wan's face, tormenting Bant even more.

_What does he know about all of this? What is he hiding?_

_Xanatos. It has something to do with Xanatos, I'm sure of it._

_Obi-Wan, why don't you trust me anymore?_

"When do we contact our masters again?" Obi-Was asked.

"Tomorrow," Siri answered. "Maybe by then we'll have something good to report."

Obi-Wan nodded in response, but he didn't seem to relish the idea of speaking to them.

"Is there something wrong?" Siri asked him.

He smiled weakly. "Everything is wrong, but what can we do?"

Siri gaped at him in shock as he walked out of their quarters.

Bant studied the floor hard, her head swimming. How was she to focus on helping her friend and overcoming Cad'ara at the same time?

"What now?" Siri asked. There was a lost look in the other girl's eyes, and Bant wondered if she too realized that they had lost their companion.

Bant took a deep breath, for once in her life taking the lead. "There is a buyer coming in today, so let's see how this situation is handled, shall we?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Qui-Gon

His last conversation with Obi-Wan had been distressing, to say the least.

The boy was calm – apathetic, almost. Too calm for Obi-Wan, and too calm for the situation. Something was off.

Xanatos did something.

Qui-Gon was absolutely sure of it. Obi-Wan wouldn't be able to handle seeing Xanatos again. He was still so fragile from Tarria, how was he to deal with Xanatos's re-entrance into his life?

What did Xanatos want? That was probably Qui-Gon's most haunting question. Did Xanatos intend to hurt Obi-Wan? Use him again to get to Qui-Gon?

"I can't just sit here," Qui-Gon said aloud. He was alone in the cabin of the masters' ship staring out the window into the bleak expanse of space.

_I have to go to Obi-Wan, but how do I do that without blowing his cover and putting him in even more danger?_

He stood, resolved to find away.

"It doesn't matter how; I can't leave him alone."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Varn

He _hated_ his life.

Growing up, from the outside he looked like a spoiled, privileged youth that had no reason to complain.

But from the outside the Jedi looked pious and Xanatos seemed like a nice guy.

The _humiliation_ Varn suffered, the _indignity_ and shame at his father's hand and sharp tongue might have destroyed a normal person.

Varn didn't think of himself as normal. He didn't, he refused, to think himself "average" or "mediocre", he refused to accept the names his father had called him before and after the beatings.

He did _everything_ for that man. Every good mark, every award, was for _him_.

And Varn never heard a word of praise, because his father refused to love a son who wasn't force sensitive like himself. He refused to acknowledge his talentless spawn.

But Varn would show him otherwise. In some ways, he already had. That stupid old man thought he was worthless for so many years.

He wasn't worthless when his father struck him that last time and Varn responded with a still-blade knife from the doyen's own barbaric collection. He wasn't worthless when the police showed up and he was standing in a pool of his father's blood laughing.

The young murderer most certainly wasn't worthless when a representative of Sanga the Hutt got him out of prison to strike a deal with him. He worked his way up to the position he now called his own after he lost everything.

And yet he could still hear the old man's taunts.

Which is why he hated Xanatos. Xanatos was everything that his father wanted in a son.

Xanatos was everything the old, dead bastard used to be. He had the airs; the mocking smirks and taunts, the disguised insults and cunning that no one could win against. He turned Varn back into that terrified teenage boy.

Varn _hated_ Xanatos.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan

_I can't let Cad'ara win._

He nearly ran down the hallway towards Xanatos's quarters. Obi-Wan didn't know why it hadn't occurred to him before. They needed knowledge on Cad'ara's secret benefactor, and who had that knowledge?

Xanatos, only Xanatos.

The optimistic side of Obi-Wan kept repeating that Xanatos would help him. He would tell Obi-Wan because he loved him. But Xanatos was also arrogant, and had lied to the young Jedi before. 'For his own good', of course. The dark Jedi would only tell Obi-Wan if it suited him. He was too capricious for anything else, and inside Obi-Wan knew this.

If Xanatos didn't reveal the fourth owner then Obi-Wan would never be able to forgive him. He would help his master and friends one last time before leaving, or he wouldn't leave at all.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xanatos

It was disgustingly easy.

A lesser man would have felt guilty; these children were weak, inexperienced, and not very bright. Other people wouldn't take advantage of their downfalls, or they would pity them for their shortcomings. But Xanatos just couldn't bring himself to feel pathos for anyone, let alone two stupid Jedi girls.

He exited their empty quarters casually, and then fell into an easy, casual pace once outside. No one would suspect him, and even if they did how could they stop him?

At least one of the girls would be dead within the next 24 hours. The next would follow shortly after.

_Maybe someday I'll have a real challenge._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**: I'm am SOOOO sorry that this chapter took so long to get out! Really I am! I'm working as a camp counselor this summer (that's right, they're letting me take care of children) and I am with kids for 22 hours a day. Except on Thursdays, then I'm only with them for 21. I can't exactly write slash in front of 10-year-olds, that just crosses some invisible line. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this and I'll try to get the next chapter up more quickly. Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

How you turned my world, you precious thing  
You starve and near exhaust me  
Everything I've done, I've done for you  
I move the stars for no one  
You've run so long  
You've run so far  
Your eyes can be so cruel  
Just as I can be so cruel  
Though I do believe in you  
Yes I do  
Live without the sunlight  
Love without your heartbeat  
I, I can't live within you  
I can't live within you

-David Bowie

Siri

A lot of things got on her nerves, she was an easy person to annoy, though she was loathe to admit this.

But what Obi-Wan and Bant had done, the deceit and the tricks. She couldn't stand that. Having them both lie to her, trick her, was the worst thing anyone had ever done. They were supposed to be her friends.

She walked alongside Bant in silence, the sting of betrayal keeping her from actively participating in Bant's speculation. They had just returned from a meeting with a buyer.

It had been straightforward enough; eerily straightforward, actually. The man had shown up and inspected his future slave like a slab of overpriced meat, carefully moving the young boy and examining his features. It made Siri sick to her stomach.

What was worse; they couldn't do anything for him. The buyer had left with his newly acquired slave, and they had to let him or break their cover. If they exposed themselves then they doomed everyone else on the ship as well, and as Jedi they couldn't do that. Siri just hoped that they would be able to find the boy later on, after Cad'ara was through with.

"At least we know for sure," Bant finished, though Siri hadn't heard anything she'd said.

"Know what?" Siri turned her blue eyes to study Bant. _Why don't you look guilty?_

"Know that Cad'ara really _is_ dealing in a slave trading ring."

Siri scoffed. "Because we didn't know that before?"

Casting her eyes to the ground and twiddling her thumbs in nervousness Bant shrugged before answering. "Well, now we have evidence. We've seen it with our own eyes."

Siri chose not to respond, as they were already at their quarters anyway. She wasn't surprised when they opened the door and found that Obi-Wan was not there.

_Traitor. _

For a moment she felt bad for thinking something like that, but it passed quickly. Everyone was lying to her, she had no intention of lying to herself.

Bant entered the room and walked over to her bed, sliding off her helmet.

"It's nice to have the moisture," she said casually, reaching for a new vial. "But this thing is really restricting."

Siri nodded, sitting down and studying the wall. She wasn't even sure who she could trust anymore.

Bant slid the new moisture bottle into her helmet and, with a reluctant sigh, put the helmet on.

"Where do you think Obi-Wan is?" Siri asked bitterly, still staring at the wall. Bant moved quickly in her peripheral vision, but she didn't glance her way. "Getting more information out of Gannen? Or… maybe this time it's Xanatos."

The young blonde finally looked at Bant, wanting to see her reaction to Siri's almost accusation. She gasped.

Bant was clawing at her mask frantically, her nails tearing and fingertips bleeding.

"Bant?!" Siri screamed in distress, running to her side and pulling at the helmet. A green mist sprayed in her face, and her vision swam.

Sharp, splintering pain filled her forehead and her lungs clogged heavily. Bant collapsed on the ground, followed quickly by Siri. Their limbs twitching out of reflex as they lay unconscious.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Qui-Gon

When Kit and Adi found out they were going to be furious, but Qui-Gon didn't have time to consider this. Obi-Wan was more important than their feelings. At any rate, it was too late to turn back. The stars were shooting streaks on the viewscreen, and he wouldn't be out of hyperspace until he was close to the _Abductor_ and far from Adi and Kit.

The Jedi rested his head in his hands, pondering how they had reached this point. Tarria had destroyed everything that had meant so much to him.

Xanatos had convinced the boy once that he loved him, what was stopping him from doing it again? And once Xanatos had him, what would happen then? What would his fate be?

_Xanatos's goals do not matter_, Qui-Gon promised himself silently. _His intentions will be stopped. _

_I will not let him succeed._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan

His steps slowed as he neared Xanatos's quarters.

_He'll tell me_, Obi-Wan attempted to reassure himself. _I know he will. Why wouldn't he? Cad'ara can't be more important than me. It can't be._

But if he doesn't tell me, Obi-Wan wondered. What will I do then? I can't handle more of his mistrust; we've been through too much for that. I won't do it; I can't be with him if he won't put the same effort and sacrifice forth to be with me.

The doors slid open in front of him and he stared into the empty room, dread building in his chest block by block. He assured himself that Xanatos had other things to take care of, that he wouldn't just be in there waiting, but somehow Obi-Wan couldn't bring himself to believe it.

He slowly sat down on to the edge of the sleepcouch, resting his head in his hands. How did everything spiral so far out of his control? The only way to know what's in Xanatos's head is to hear it from him. But when is Xanatos ever honest with anyone?

_He's honest with himself._

Obi-Wan was shocked by his sudden impulse. Would Xanatos ever trust him again if he did this?

Did Xanatos have any right to be angry with Obi-Wan for it?

The decision lit like a spark inside the young Jedi. He was sure that he could find it, and he was positive that he could hack it.

Xanatos's journal, the key to all his secrets; someone as arrogant as Xanatos would keep meticulous regards of his history so that others could study him in the future. He would want that, and he wouldn't let his secrecy keep it from happening.

Determination rushed through Obi-Wan.

It's time for someone else to have the upper hand.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xanatos

"What's happened to them?" Gannen asked.

Xanatos held back his smile as he stared through the thick glass at the two Jedi patients. He knew exactly what had occurred, but Gannen was the last person he would confide in.

"It's hard to say," he replied solemnly. "It looks like a disease."

"They were found in their room," Varn told Gannen. "They were in a comatose state and their muscles were in complete spasm. I've never seen anything like it."

Gannen shook his head. "It's a shame, they were useful while they lasted. Right Xanny?"

If the idiot wasn't useful Xanatos would have killed him right there. "Don't call me that. Guards are easy to replace," he responded indifferently.

"But still," Gannen shrugged. "Has someone told Obi-Wan?"

"I'll inform him," Xanatos said quickly, ignoring the disappointment in Gannen's face. "I have a meeting with him later anyway."

The discussion with Obi- was going to be unpleasant. He would be furious, but the dark Jedi had counted on when he poisoned the fish's mask. The trial would be difficult, but the ending would come exactly as Xanatos had planned. That was worth any disagreement.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Qui-Gon

He had broken comm silence, despite the danger that it might put the padawans in.

His ship hovered invisibly outside the _Abductor_, close enough for convenience but far enough for safety. He knew that he would reach Siri, Bant, and Obi-Wan quickly if they were caught.

It didn't matter; no one had answered his transmission.

Qui-Gon was not a patient man, it had taken him years to even force it. There were moments where his patience reached its end, leaving him frayed and jittery. This moment, for example.

I don't know what's going on with the padawans. I don't know if they're hurt, or what Xanatos has done or intends to do. I can't get on the ship to help them, not without alerting the entire Abductor, and Xanatos, of my presence.

A non-Jedi would have been reduced to slamming his fists on the console, but Qui-Gon knew better. The force would bring him a way if he was patient and calm.

The _Abductor_ was an impressive ship, Qui-Gon had to admit. It was long and sleek, as fast moving as a ship of that size could be. And, the Jedi master noted, heavily equipped with turrets. It had two openings, a hatch for incoming ships and a door for the escape pods. The only other thing that opened on the ship was the garbage shoot…

_The garbage shoot_, Qui-Gon repeated to himself. Could it be done? It wouldn't be the first time that he and Obi-Wan had been forced to use less than savory means of escape, but use it as a way _in_?

The shoot was large enough for his small ship because of the prisoners. Captured vessels would be brought on, broken up into large chunks, and then jettisoned into space. It would be dangerous, and Qui-Gon would have to time it just right to avoid hitting debris and destroying his ship, not to mention himself. But the shoot wouldn't be monitored, and it was his only chance.

Qui-Gon sidled his ship along the side of the _Abductor _and waited.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xanatos

He felt the force's caress before he opened the door to his chambers. Obi-Wan was there, waiting for him. There was something wrong. Xanatos waited outside the room for a moment, enjoying the feel of Obi-Wan in the force.

When he entered the room he found the boy sitting on the sleepcouch, staring at his hands.

"I'm not sure if this means that I underestimated your love, or if I just overestimated your values," Obi-Wan said gently. "I guess I didn't know how far you were willing to go to have things your way."

"What are you talking about?" Xanatos asked. What Obi-Wan said was true, but where was it coming from?

The young Jedi reached behind himself and picked up a black datapad.

"Your passwords are predictable."

Xanatos stiffened. "You read that?"

Obi-Wan finally looked up at him, his eyes speckled with anger and sadness. "Every word. When you were done with everything you intended to do, did you really think that I wouldn't care?"

He stood sharply and moved so he was inches from Xanatos. "Did you think that I would forgive you? That everything would be alright?"

This was it; it came on more quickly than Xanatos had expected, and not on his terms, but this was the fight that he had been waiting for. It was hard to predict exactly what Obi-Wan would do, but it didn't really matter.

Xanatos just didn't lose.

"I thought that we would start over," Xanatos said. "Don't you want a new life, away from the complications that make everything for us so hard?"

"Not if it means leaving a trail of dead bodies behind us," Obi-Wan spat.

Xanatos brushed his fingertips along Obi-Wan's cheekbone. "It's not about murder, it's about efficiency."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**: Hey, I'm not, in fact, dead, so…. Surprise? Once again, I am so sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. I don't want to make excuses, but I just started college so I'm getting used to the workload and subjects and everything and I just haven't had much writing time. _Shattered Love_ is nearing a close, so I hope you guys are preparing yourselves. Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Should we try this again with hope?  
Or is it lost, give up the ghost  
And should I die all alone as I knew I would...  
Then burn in hell young sinner  
Hey, Hey!  
If it was up to me  
I would've figured you out  
Way before the year clocked out  
Oh, I hope you're waiting

-Coheed and Cambria

Obi-Wan

"There are other ways," Obi-Wan pleaded. "We could leave now, without killing anyone. There is no logic in their deaths."

Xanatos scoffed. "Leave now? So that Qui-Gon can hunt us for years? I prefer an easier route."

"This isn't easier for _me_."

"You're overreacting."

Obi-Wan stared at Xanatos in shock. "Overreacting? My friends are _dying_."

It was Melida/Daan all over again, only worse. He was rendered in two by separate things he wanted.

"I need to see them."

Xanatos scoffed. "Why? There's nothing you can do."

His eyes softened, but Obi-Wan could tell whether or not it was true sympathy or just the semblance of such.

"It's time to let them go."

"This is my fault," Obi-Wan raised his voice. "You're doing this because of me; they don't deserve to die!"

"Who are you to decide that?"

"Who are _you_?"

Xanatos stepped forward and cupped Obi-Wan's face in his hands. "Everything will be better when you wake up." He gently pushed on the side of Obi-Wan's neck.

"Wake up? What are you -"

Obi-Wan couldn't finish his sentence. In fact, he couldn't remember how to speak. A face that seemed familiar flickered in front of his eyes, and an aching feeling in his chest told him that something important was happening. He stumbled, but was balanced by something. A comforting noise vibrated in his ear, but he didn't know what it meant. He laid down on something soft, and was something very sleepy.

_You can't sleep._ He didn't know where the warning came from. _You have to get up._

This seemed absurd to him. What in the galaxy could possibly need his immediate attention? If he took a short nap, it wasn't going to hurt anyone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xanatos

He caught the boy's elbow when he stumbled forward.

"It's alright," he said reassuringly. "Everything is going to be alright. It's just a draught that I gave you while you were resting last night. You'll be fine, and soon it will all be over."

Obi-Wan didn't respond, but Xanatos didn't expect him too. He helped him lie down on the sleepcouch, which is all the young Jedi wanted at that moment anyway.

A flash in the force, a brief warning.

_He's here._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Siri

It was so cold. Or at least, she thought it was. As much a thought as she could muster. She had long since lost all feeling in her limbs, but she thought that she should be cold. As cold as Hoth. As cold as death.

If she could reason she would be afraid. Paralysis stilled all of her body except her beating heart. That would keep her alive as long as it could, which wouldn't be long. The poison that she had inhaled will soon eat through the tissue of her lungs and from there spread, devouring her inside out. Not that it would matter; with the holes in her lungs she wouldn't be able to gather oxygen anyway. Her heart will stop long before the parasites are full. They would feed on her corpse until another host, probably one of the medics, passed by. They would then transfer to fresh, living tissue, and continue there carnage until there was nothing left alive on the _Abductor_.

There were more painful ways to die, but they were in short quantity.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Qui-Gon

On most missions when things were easy Qui-Gon appreciated them. Never when Xanatos was involved. When he was there, if things were simple you were probably walking into a trap. And his were always deadly.

_The only way I'm finding Obi-Wan is if he lets me._

The Jedi master wasn't confident he'd be able to get his ship back out through the waste ejector. He didn't know if someone would find it. He also wasn't sure when the _Abductor_ was scheduled to use the trash compactor to demolish its waste, thus crushing his escape vehicle. It was a chance he'd have to take.

He laboriously climbed up the garbage chute; spreading out his limbs and pushing his back and legs against opposite walls. It was a slow tread of right, left, right, left, but eventually pulled himself through the opening in the _Abductor_ corridor.

Qui-Gon slid down the hall, wary of detection. He had a suspicion that he wasn't making it out with Obi-Wan, Bant, and Siri with out discovery, but the longer he could postpone the finale of their game of hide-and-seek the better. He still didn't know who was the hunter and who was the prey.

_I don't even know where to start looking._

He stopped and bent down on to his knees, feeling through the forces for any one of the padawans. He jerked to his feet suddenly.

Something had gone terribly wrong.

None of the three were conscious; the girls were in terrible pain. Their life force was ebbing. They were dying.

_I'm too late._

Qui-Gon banished the thought as quickly as he couldn't. There was no way he was too late, he wouldn't fail. Not this time. Not again.

Tarria's shadow hung over him like a heavy fog; the _Abductor_ would not do the same.

He shook his head to clear it of suffering. Beyond the pain of the padawans the ship reeked of tragedy; there were a thousand tortured and tormented souls aboard that had lost all sense of hope, false or real.

"Welcome, I must admit you came sooner than expected."

Qui-Gon froze when he heard the voice. He had allowed himself to be distracted.

"Though you were never good at that patience you so vigorously preached," Xanatos's black cloak hung around him like the dark side of the force had made itself visible.

"Where is Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon demanded, pushing back the anger he felt at the sight of Xanatos.

Xanatos smirked. "Same old song I see. He's safe. Safer than he is with you, at any rate." The dark Jedi clicked his tongue and shook his head in mock disapproval. "I would never send him on to a ship filled with slave traders and… other dangers."

"Are you the other danger?" Qui-Gon asked, studying the corridor for an advantage.

"No," he shook his head. "You forget, Qui-Gon, that I don't endanger my belongings."

"Then you're still claiming to love him," the Jedi master rested his hand on his lightsaber. "He won't fall for it a second time."

There was humor in Xanatos's face. "Won't he?"

Dread filled Qui-Gon. "Where is he?" He repeated.

"Just so you know," Xanatos took a step forward with a fake thoughtful look on his face. "Despite what you may think, I've never pretended with him. At least not the way you mean."

"You expect me to believe that you actually care for him?" Qui-Gon demanded.

"It doesn't matter what you believe," Xanatos shrugged. "You're not leaving this ship alive anyway."

"Old promises Xanatos," Qui-Gon said, smiling at his former apprentice. "I've heard them all before from you."

Anger flashed across the ex-Jedi's face. "You've been very lucky _master_, but eventually luck runs out."

"There is no luck," Qui-Gon said. "Only the force."

The anger dissolved into disgust. "For a while your maxims amused me; now they can't even hold my attention."

"And yet you still want to talk," Qui-Gon shook his head. "What have you done to Siri and Bant?"

The corner of Xanatos's mouth lifted. "You sensed that, did you? I haven't touched them; what I did to that amphibian's helmet, however, is a different story."

"You poisoned them?" Qui-Gon demanded.

"Don't worry," Xanatos nodded mockingly. "They'll soon be at peace. Meanwhile," he took a few backward steps toward the door. "I have something else – or rather someone – to take care of. He'll be waking soon, and it'd be a shame for him to do so alone."

"Xanatos - " before Qui-Gon could finish there was a clatter behind him. He turned to face a patrol of about ten guards shouting at him as they waved their blasters. He glanced over his shoulder. Xanatos was gone.

_He must have called them while we were talking._

Qui-Gon quickly deflected three shots with his lightsaber. They weren't well trained, and he didn't want to hurt them.

He deftly sliced through the blasters of two guards and sent a swift kick into the chest of a third, successfully knocking him out. He slammed his elbow into the nose of one disarmed man and kicked the legs out from beneath the other. He disarmed the rest as quickly as he could. Qui-Gon knelt in front of the only conscious one.

"There were two guards here," he said, making a split, painful decision to find Siri and Bant first. "They're hurt, poisoned. Where were they taken?"

He shook his head. "I don't know."

"You do know," Qui-Gon said. "It will make both our lives easier if you tell me."

The man was not a soldier, he was barely a mercenary. He folded easily, directing Qui-Gon to the medbay.

"They're done for," the man said spitefully, pulling together some courage.

Qui-Gon didn't answer. He didn't know what to say.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sidious

Things were going to get extremely out of hand. But it wasn't Varn's place to tell _him_ that.

"My lord," Varn quickly tried to rescue himself. "I only express concern because _you_ placed me here to make sure that Xanatos does not prove treacherous to you and your great cause. I wouldn't want that bloodsucker to damage what a brilliant mind like yours has worked so hard to accomplish."

"Indeed," Sidious responded, his voice held no humor. "I placed you there to report on Xanatos's actions, not to interpret them. And certainly not to tell _me_ how I should handle things."

_You ignorant fool. I can't wait until you're no longer useful._

"Of course not," Varn backpedaled again. "You're far wiser than me. It was my mistake."

Sidious had grown use to sycophantic tools like Varn, but that didn't make him despise them any less. They always had grand dreams, but never the ability to bring them to fruition. The only good thing about them was that they were loyal, mostly out of fear or greed, but loyal nonetheless. If only Sidious could command that kind of loyalty in someone as useful as Xanatos, but what makes him useful is what makes him difficult to control. It was a conundrum that he would have to contemplate later.

"Go and continue to watch Xanatos," Sidious ordered, waving his hand. "Don't bother me again unless you have something important to report." He ended the transmission.

Varn was right in a way; Xanatos had long ago proven himself a betrayer. When it came down to it, Sidious had no trust in him. But he still had a purpose, and so far he hadn't done anything that broke from their plans: he'd drugged the insignificant Jedi girls and had regained Obi-Wan's trust.

_Varn just wants to establish himself as the better servant_, Sidious thought with bemusement. _He really isn't a bad slave; it will be a shame when I have to kill him._

At the moment, all Sidious could hope is that he's able to get his hands on Obi-Wan before _Xanatos_ outwears his usefulness. The boy was still naïve enough to be tricked into following Sidious like a kath puppy. Xanatos was too ambitious, he would be impossible to control. Obi-Wan was the real prize.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan

Everything was out of focus. Obi-Wan didn't remember falling asleep. He pushed up on to his elbows and glanced around the room. It took several moments before his blurry eyes focused.

"You're awake."

"What happened?" Obi-Wan asked, looking at Xanatos. He remembered an argument, and that was all. "What did you do?"

Xanatos was silent for a minute. "Last night I injected you with a sleeping serum. The drug will be in your system for several days, it takes only a little bit of pressure for it to be enacted."

"Why?" Obi-Wan demanded angrily.

"I thought it might make things easier for you."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "You mean for _you_."

"That too."

"I can't do this," Obi-Wan cupped his face in his hands. "I won't go with you, not at the expense of their lives."

Xanatos strode across the room and stood next to the sleeping couch. "You can't have everything."

"I know I can't have both you and the Jedi, but that doesn't mean they have to die."

"You're so young."

"Don't give me that!" Obi-Wan snapped, throwing his feet over the edge of the sleepcouch and standing. "Just because I don't agree with you that doesn't mean I'm naïve or immature. I have a better idea."

Xanatos raised an eyebrow.

"No one has to die. Not really."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adi

How could he do that?

They were all worried about their padawans, but just because Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had a history with one of Cad'ara's owners doesn't give him the right to leave her and Kit Fisto behind to chase after the _Abductor_.

_If he had just talked to us, we would have gone with him in the first place_, Adi thought irritably. When they saw that Qui-Gon had gone they went to the council and were awaiting their decision on whether she and Kit should follow him and offer assistance.

"The issue," Ki-Adi-Mundi had said. "Is that he might have safely infiltrated Cad'ara and the _Abductor_, and in that case your arrival would only endanger him and the padawans even more."

"Better to have faith, it may be," Yoda had said with a slow nod. "Deliberate, we will."

Though a member of the council Adi chose to sit out of this decision. She had to admit, she was a little biased on the issue.

_I want to follow, not just to have words with Qui-Gon, but to make sure Siri is okay. _

Adi looked up at the stars, wondering what horrors her padawan had seen and been forced to endure in the short time they had been apart. Shortly before seeing the Jedi council she had stopped sensing Siri across their bond. It had frightened her, but she telling the council about it wouldn't have made a difference. If Siri was dead she would have felt it, the disappearance must be something else.

_But what?_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**: I know it's taking me forever to update, but I'm trying my best. For those of you who have some free time, I just finished reading _Lolita_, by Vladimir Nabokov, and it was incredible. It reminded me of my version of Xanatos and Obi-Wan: Humbert was obsessed with Lolita and his obsession tore her life apart, but he loved her. It was really great; I think everyone should read it. Anyway, I'm finished with my shameless plug. I hope you guys liked the update!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
And for all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I've put my trust in you

-Linkin Park

Varn

"I'm going to kill whoever that is," Varn mumbled as he headed for his door and the incessant knocking.

The door slid open and Gannen rushed in, his robe swirling around his legs. "It's coming apart Varn, it's all falling to pieces!"

"What are you going on about?" Varn demanded. "Do you realize how late it is?"

Gannen turned to Varn, his face horrified. The weight of the issue hit him then like the scent of bantha fodder.

"By the force what's happened?"

Gannen trembled, a cold sweat dotting his skin. "There's a Jedi Master onboard. If this slave ring gets out we're ruined! Our fortunes, our prestige, everything will be gone! We'll rot in prison. I can't…"

"Be quiet," Varn said, his eyes darkening and his face calm. "Just stop. We're not ruined. I've come too far to let Qui-Gon Jinn stop me."

"So what do we do?"

Varn smiled. "We made a plan, just in case something like this happened, now didn't we?"

Gannen's eyes widened. "We're really going to blow _the Abductor_ up?"

Varn didn't respond. He walked silently to his desk and pulled out a small bar the size and length of his index finger.

Gannen fidgeted nervously. "Shouldn't we get Xanatos and Obi-Wan?"

"No."

They left the room in a whirl, not bothering to take anything but the trigger. They ignored the guards as they boarded Varn's private ship.

"Trigger it now," Varn ordered as they shot away from the Abductor. "A freighter that size will need some time to shut itself down, but no one will know to evacuate until it's too late."

Gannen did as he was told, still shivering with apprehension.

"Varn?"

"What?"

"How did you know the Jedi's name?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Qui-Gon

The ship rocked viciously beneath his feet. He pressed himself againt the wall tightly to keep from falling.

"That can't be good," he said to himself. He glanced into the medbay windows. Siri and Bant looked so helpless and weak. So tragically young. If he didn't know how to read the life support machines, he would have thought they were dead.

_I have to find Obi-Wan. I have to get the cure._

The thoughts coursed through his head over and over again until he didn't know which was more important.

He hurried back to where he had left the unconscious guards and lifted a datapad off one. It wasn't coded, and Qui-Gon found what he was looking for easily: a roster of the room allocations. He could only assume that Xanatos had returned to his quarters, where he was probably keeping Obi-Wan.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan

Xanatos's hands covered his eyes. "Things aren't that simple."

"Why not?" Obi-Wan demanded. To him, his plan seemed far easier than slaughtering a ship full of innocent people.

Suddenly _the Abductor_ shook under them. Obi-Wan stumbled. "What was that?"

Unease was written on his lover's face. "We have to get out of here."

"What about Qui-Gon?"

"He'll find us." Xanatos studied the young Jedi closely. "Are you sure that you can do this?"

That was one of the hardest questions Obi-Wan had to ask himself. Everything had become so different so quickly.

"Yes, I can do it."

"Then let's go," They left the room, only to be greeted by the silhouette of familiar man.

"Qui-Gon," Xanatos said, not bothering to hide the venom in his voice. "I see you escaped the guards."

Qui-Gon shrugged. "I was actually disappointed. Usually you have something more challenging in store. Maybe you're losing your touch."

Obi-Wan suddenly felt very tired, as if he had heard this same argument many times before. He'd spent too much time listening to them fight. They'd wasted too many years resenting each other.

"Losing my touch?" Xanatos asked, the corner of his mouth lifting sardonically. "Perhaps you should tell Siri and Bant that."

"They've done nothing to you."

"They're Jedi," Xanatos hissed.

"Enough."

Obi-Wan stepped in-between them. The two most important people in his life, who wanted nothing more than to defeat each other.

"Enough," he repeated, then looked at Xanatos. "I want to speak to him alone."

Xanatos's eyes narrowed. There were so many emotions in those eyes: suspicion, jealousy, anger…

"Please," Obi-Wan said softly.

Xanatos stepped back.

"You know where to find me," he said, turning deftly on his heel and walking down the corridor.

Obi-Wan was silent until the sound of his boots against the floor faded.

"Qui-Gon-"

"Do you know where the serum is?" Qui-Gon asked quickly. "We have to get Siri and Bant out of here quickly, not to mention ourselves-"

"I have the cure," Obi-Wan said, his voice hoarse. This would be harder than he imagined.

"You have it?" Qui-Gon said incredulously. "Why would Xanatos-"

He stopped speaking, realization dawning on him.

"You're not coming with us."

Obi-Wan stared at his boots. "No."

"Xanatos is making me choose between you and the lives of Siri and Bant."

Obi-Wan nodded.

Qui-Gon took a deep breath. "Then he was a fool to give you the serum and leave us alone. You can just come with me now. We don't have to choose."

Obi-Wan looked up at him, pain in his light blue eyes. "Qui-Gon, I'm not his prisoner."

There was disbelief on his face. "He's tricked you."

"No, he hasn't."

"He must have. Why else would you be saying this?"

Obi-Wan reached into his robe pocket and pulled out two vials. "Injects these into their arms."

"You're not leaving with him."

"You don't understand-"

"Of course I don't," Qui-Gon turned away from Obi-Wan. "He's a monster. Look what he did to Siri and Bant. Your _friends_."

"He doesn't have to be like this," Obi-Wan stepped closer to his former master. "That's a part of why I'm going with him. He can change."

"Can he?" Qui-Gon demanded.

"Qui-Gon, he needs me."

Facing the wall he extended his hand for the vials. "Then go."

The words stung, but not as much as Obi-Wan's guilt. He thought of Melida/Daan, where he had betrayed Qui-Gon and his fellow Jedi for the sake of love and a cause.

He carefully pressed the vials against Qui-Gon's palm, his fingers brushing the warmth of the Jedi's hand. Obi-Wan realized that his own hands were ice cold.

He turned down the corridor. "I hope that you can forgive me."

Qui-Gon didn't answer as he followed Xanatos's path.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Words cannot express how bad I feel for taking so long, and for such a short chapter. I know it's frustrating when you want to know what happens, but the writer doesn't update for months. For all of you who were checking back constantly, I am so sorry. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, there is only going to be one more for this particular segment, though I may not be done with the storyline. I was talking with my beta, and I just don't feel I can give the characters proper closure when I'm done with this, so there may be a third installment. I'm not making any promises though, I want to make sure I have the plot completely ironed out before I start it because I don't want you guys to have to put up with long waits like you did for this story. Anyway, if you made it to this point of my obscenely long author's note congratulate yourself. Thanks for reading, please review!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

No, no matter how far we've come  
I can't wait to see tomorrow  
No, no matter how far we've come I  
I can't wait to see tomorrow  
With you

-Linkin Park

Adi

_I can't believe he would do this_, she thought in irritation. But that was a lie; she was not surprised in the least that Qui-Gon had gone off and left without them. It was _so_ like him. She tapped her foot; the hard edge of her boot making a sharp rap everytime it hit the ground. Kit pretended not to notice as he piloted their ship toward _The Abductor_, but she saw that his nautolan head tails were twitching with nervousness.

She couldn't believe the relief she had felt when the council told them to follow Qui-Gon, but "be cautious." She had told herself that she would respect their decision, but it wasn't true. As a member of the council Adi knew they were the ones who had to make the hard decisions, and at least 40 percent of the time the Jedi Knights didn't listen. But if they didn't tell them their actions were wrong, who would?

"I think we have a problem," Kit said, startling Adi. For a moment she thought that he had broken into her thoughts, and she silently scolded herself. There was no problem with the Jedi order, it had lasted thousands of years and would last thousands more.

"What is it?"

"It's _The Abductor_. Something has gone wrong. It's emitting some sort of malfunction, but it's hidden. If I hadn't been looking for an intruder alarm I wouldn't even have noticed the alert."

"How bad is the malfunction?"

"I don't know for sure, I can only guess."

"Kit," Adi said. As a human she was unable to read the emotions in his lidless black eyes. "How bad is it?"

"I think it's bad. I think it's really bad."

* * *

Qui-Gon

He raced down the hallway toward the medbay. _I have to save the girls. Nothing else matters but their lives._

If he didn't think about it, nothing bad was happening. It wasn't the Jedi way, but he could only cope with so much that second.

He pushed open the doors, cradling the vials gently.

"Sir, do you have a pass…"

He pulled out his lightsaber and sliced the med droid in half. It wasn't necessary, but he didn't have time to deal with him or fight off any guards he might call.

"Qui-Gon?" a weak voice asked.

He looked over at the beds. It was Bant. He had always liked her. She had sensed his prescence, but he doubted that she was truly coherent.

"It's all right," he said softly, grabbing two sterilized needles out of the med supplies. "It's going to be alright."

He gently lifted up Bant's arm and inserted the syringe into her elbow's nook, pushing the liquid into her veins. She sighed, as if the serum was already working. Her skin felt dry; all the medicine in the galaxy wouldn't do much good if she didn't get moisture soon.

Qui-Gon gave Siri the antidote next; her lips and skin were both deathly white. For a split second he thought he was too late, but her eyelids started to flutter open. She glanced at him unknowingly; clearly uncertain of what was going on.

"Can you walk?" he asked, pulling her into a sitting position. "Bant hasn't had enough moisture, I'll need to carry her."

Siri stared at him for another moment before nodding weakly and sliding off the sleepcouch.

Qui-Gon lifted Bant up into his arms and Siri leaned on him as they hurried as quickly as they could down the corridor toward the hangar.

"Obi-Wan," Siri said absentmindedly, her voice weak and rasping.

A lump rose in Qui-Gon's throat. "Don't worry about him."

"Is he waiting for us?"

"No, no he's not."

* * *

Varn

"Things have not gone as I wanted. I am most displeased with you."

Varn stared down at his boots, trying not to visibly shake. "Yes, my Lord. But if given a chance…"

"No," Sidious said, his blue image fading in and out. "Come to Coruscant, do not engage Xanatos. I'm not finished with him yet."

"Coruscant, my lord?"

"Yes," he said. "I want to see you in… person." Sidious flickered out.

Varn stared at the wall where his master's image was a moment before.

_Worthless, that's what you are. Worthless._

"Shut up," he shouted, covering his ears. "I'm _not_ worthless. I'm not worthless!"

His father's disembodied voice ranted sharply, echoing of the walls. _Useless. Worthless._

Varn crossed his arms tightly, trying to protect himself from the inevitable blows. They didn't come, but the voice didn't stop. _Worthless_. Tears fell from his eyes, covering his lavish coat, dripping on to the floor next to Gannen's dead body. In death, Gannen hadn't fought nearly as hard as the old man had, even though he had more of a reason to see it coming.

"You can't be here, I killed you. I killed you."

* * *

Sidious

As useful as Varn was Sidious always found something… _disgusting_ about non-force sensitives. It was like painting blind or singing deaf. He couldn't fathom how they did it.

His young apprentice tried not to fidget beside him. Sidious knew that Maul had silently disapproved of this plan from the beginning, unable to see the usefulness that Obi-Wan and Xanatos presented. Maybe he had ground a little _too_ much hatred for the Jedi into Maul.

"The girl is no longer useful to us," Sidious told to the Iridonian. "Kill her and dispose of the body. I don't want her ever found, the Naboo King has to assume that she was killed by Cad'ara."

Maul nodded, neither of them noticing the terror of the gagged and bound teenage girl. Tears ran rivers down her face as she sobbed into the cloth.

"And the Naboo King, my lord?" Maul asked.

"He will be devastated by his loss, and may never recover," Sidious conceded, always a little disappointed to lose a valuable pawn. "It's a shame, but we can't send her back. Besides," he paused as he looked out at the sunrise across the Coruscant horizon. "There's a young princess, a pretty little brunette, newly elected and fresh out of political school that I think has some potential…"

* * *

Xanatos

"I can't just leave them here, not like this."

Xanatos sighed. "Why not?" His hand rested on the side of his starship, his fingers drumming impatiently. Something was wrong, something he hadn't expected. He didn't know what it was, but he felt it through the force. Hanging there. Mocking him. "We really need to leave."

"What if he doesn't reach them in time?" Obi-Wan's voice cracked slightly.

"He will."

"But what if he doesn't?"

"I thought Jedi didn't deal in 'what ifs.'"

Obi-Wan reached up to his hairline, laying his hand on his neck where the Padawan braid used to hang. "I'm not a Jedi anymore."

Xanatos shook his head. "We _can't_ stay here."

Obi-Wan looked back toward the medbay, his forehead creased with trepidation.

"You can't protect those you care about forever. Are you coming?"

Silence hung heavy in the air for a moment, and suddenly Xanatos was worried. Had he lost the battle afterall?

"Yes," Obi-Wan said finally. "I'm coming."

* * *

Qui-Gon

A ship was blasting out away from _The Abductor_ as they reached the doors, and they had to wait until the blast doors shut and the hangar stabilized. Those few minutes felt like hours, but they got to Qui-Gon's ship. He gently harnessed Bant into her seat; she was still barely conscious. He turned and made sure Siri was secure before starting the flight check.

As they were leaving Qui-Gon thought he could hear the shrilling of an alarm system. It came too late; the blast doors opened and sucked all the noise and oxygen out of the hangar, and then they were spacebound. He saw another Jedi cruiser in the distance.

"Qui-Gon," a relieved yet irritated voice came over the intercomm. "What were you thinking? If you had just told us…"

She never got to finish. Behind Qui-Gon_ The Abductor_ was all lights, blinding him even though his ship's viewport wasn't facing it. A wave silently ripped through space, hitting the starship like a heavy tide and sending it spinning end over end. He heard Siri scream, just beginning to wake up from her poisoned sleep. Bant was still silent.

As they spun he saw Adi's ship in the distance, twirling from the explosion as well. The ship's alarms were whining in the background. It wasn't damaged, just frantic. Any evidence they had to bring Cad'ara down was now gone, but they would live. They had escaped just in time. The slaves hadn't, the employees hadn't. Qui-Gon briefly wondered if Obi-Wan had.

It didn't matter anyway.

_**To Be Concluded in Broken Love**_

* * *

**A/N**: ….So that's it for this installment. I have officially decided that I can't end the story here because no one (except maybe Xanatos, and even then he didn't get to kill Qui-Gon…) is happy, or even really content. Trilogy then. I don't know when I'm going to get the third part up, but I'd like to get most of the chapters written beforehand so I can update once a week or every other week regularly and avoid these long waits. Thanks for sticking it out with me, and I hope you guys come back for the last part.


End file.
